


Hide Me

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Hot and Sweet D27 (Porn-what-Plot/Light on Plot, Heavy on Porn) [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - HomeSky/WarSky, Cloudy Sky Dino (Reborn!), Courting Rituals, Eventual Dino/Xanxus, Functionally Not!Sky Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gender-Ambiguous Mists, Misty Sky Sawada Tsunayoshi, Older Sawada Tsunayoshi, Other, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Polyamorous Sky Set, Polyamory, Pre-Box Weapon Flame Animals, Pregnancy, Pseudo Heterosexual Sex, Snarky Sawada Tsunayoshi, Time Travel Fix-It, Younger Dino (Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: [Alternate to Catch Me]The War against Byakuran had been desperate, and the backlash against something he tried had thrown him back in time. He made a plan, but ...
Relationships: Dino/Romario/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Original Cavallone Character(s), Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Hot and Sweet D27 (Porn-what-Plot/Light on Plot, Heavy on Porn) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624315
Comments: 155
Kudos: 320
Collections: A Labyrinth of Fics, HomeSky/WarSky Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966333) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 

He sighs and rolls his shoulders. His younger self and all of those who _might_ be his younger’s self in the future were as safe as he could make them; his mother was hospitalised, and his younger self was being fostered by Tsuyoshi, and sleeping three in a bed with Takeshi and Kyoya, who were both clinging to him like he was their favourite stuffed animal. The Hibari were guarding the restaurant, which should keep Eiko alive, and Mei-Lin was working on acquiring Chrome. Lambo wouldn’t be born for years; that left Mukuro and Hayato, and watching out for Dino, who had to be all of fourteen, based on his younger self’s age, and either newly under Reborn’s thumb, or about to have Reborn inflicted on him. 

He shifts forms, sliding from male to female with the ease of a well trained Mist, comfortable in their skin, and then used one of the techniques Shamal had sworn him to secrecy over before teaching it to him. It hurts. Hurts like burning, hurts like uncontrolled Dying Will Mode, and if anyone was watching, they’d think he was self-immolating. But nobody would see, or could see; he’d chosen his location deliberately, the site of one of Kyōya’s far flung bunkers.

When the fire stops consuming him and he can breathe again, he’s almost a half-foot shorter, and, much to his disappointment, still dealing with the tail end of puberty. (Though at least he knows how to fix spots?). At least he knows this version of himself will get a bit taller and bustier. Once his body is stable, and has stopped aching, he gathers his wits together, buries his Sky inside the fractured Seal container he still carries - his Flames are exhausted, both by being thrown back in time, but also the sheer demands that Byakuran Gesso’s choice of how to fight a dirty war had placed on them; he’d been supporting dozens of bereaved Guardians, unwilling or unable to let them suicide and follow their Skies - and transports himself to Palermo, Sicily.

Specifically to one of the designated Mist transport nooks near the Academy. He needed help building his identity, and he wanted his Dini-nii happy and safe, which he could do most easily as his Dino-nii’s Mist. Harmonising with him wouldn’t be a hardship. _Bedding_ him certainly wouldn’t be. He stretches, re-shapes his clothing into something more suitably Italian and settles himself into the mind frame of Felicia Corda. The identity was punny, and silly, but he’d needed something easy to remember when he created her in the Future, and Shamal had suggested it. From the look of the sun, it couldn’t be very long until the Academy let out, and his nii-san always did have a certain sort of soft spot; he just needed to know whether the Cavallone were still based in the same place, and if the herds were kept there now. He was torn between two different plans, and it would help decide between them.

The teens pour out of the Academy, neatly dividing into Family groupings as they’re taken under the wings of their bodyguards and parents, and he almost slides down the wall he’s leaning against when a wisp of Dino’s Flames - not enough for most Active Flame Users to even register, but mana to his high strung senses - makes contact with his Flames. His younger self’s set were too immature to give him the succour he needed, but here was Dino, Active, Flames softer and sweeter than he was used to, but still with the core that he was intimately familiar with. (If he could get back to the Future, his present, he’d tell Dino that Reborn hadn’t made him who he was, just smoothed and buffed what had already existed into something that could survive the rough and tumble of the mafia.) Dino’s trailed out of the building by an older pair that have his eyebrows in his hairline. They look far too much like his nii-san not to be related, and he’d extracted that he’d had cousins and even an older brother at one point, but they’d died in accidents or attacks by other Families, leaving him the only one standing and forced into a role he’d been desperate to avoid. This was even _better_ that he’d thought was possible. If he could keep one - or both - of them alive, they could concentrate on Dino’s horses rather than the Family. And he could use his illusions to train Dino more gently than Reborn’s over-the-top methods.

The three of them are met by a swirl of Cavallone men, some of whom he recognises, and he snatches fragments of familiar Flames to use as beacons to sneak into the Cavallone estate. He catches Romario’s soft Sun, and Bono’s equally soft Rain (even in the future, his nii-san was such a Home, despite what he tried to imply to everyone around him thanks to Reborn; he had half an idea of coaxing Dino and Xanxus into forming the sort of mated pair that he and Byakuran should have been if he hadn’t gone crazy) and between them and Dino he’d be able to triangulate on to the estates. If the horses were there, he would play the Misty apparition with the herd, and coax Dino into kissing him and claiming him. If they weren’t he’d need to find where they were.

Those Flame signatures memorised, he pauses just long enough to steal wallets from the Vongola men lurking, presumably waiting for either Federico or Xanxus, and then flits away, intent on finding the right items to set the scene; his Mist Flames were useful for general clothing, but for something more energetic and seductive it would be better if he was wearing _actual_ clothes. What would appeal to his nii-san? Hmmm. Skimpy was out; that would fluster his big brother. He wanted something easy access, just in case, but also appealing to Dino. He jumps in and out of several stores, gathering supplies, giving Dino and the others time to get back to the Cavallone Villa. Once it’s dark, he changes into the appropriate, uh, costume, and jumps in the direction of the three signatures he’d refreshed his memory of.

His trust is rewarded when he makes the last leap; he lands in the middle of one of the herds - one he recognises even, the mare he’s next to clearly mother or grandmother to Scuderia; he can _feel_ her latent Flames, product of a half millennia of careful breeding with Mist and Sky Flames inserted into the process - and he offers her some of his Flames, earning him a pleased nuzzle and the herd’s cooperation. Or at least that’s what he assumes the flare of Flames represents, given it isn’t his, and he’s thoroughly distracted by the way several mares that feel like Dino in various ways were gently bullying him into their shelter. One of the mares actually feels Active, and Cloudy, and he facepalms, and pets her; it would explain so much about why Verde and Innocenti even thought the Box Animals were possible if some of the Families had been breeding Flame animals, and a mare who was a Cloud made so much _sense_ for his nii-san. She fitted him at least as well as Kyoya did, and made him feel better about what he’d set up in Japan. 

“Nuvola, what’s wrong, sweetheart?” He squirms, Dino’s voice slightly higher than he’s used to, and genuinely affectionate in a way that he didn’t often hear aimed at anyone but himself in the last days he’d spent in his Future-Past. The mare nudges him forward, purple flickering along her mane, and he stumbles into Dino’s hands, and blushes at his clumsiness. The mare nickers, amused, and Dino pulls him tight to his body, and reaches out with the other to stroke the mare’s nose. “Did you find me something, sweetheart?” There’s another nicker, and he lets his Mist Flames, tuned to resonate with his nii-san’s, pool and flood the surrounding space, deep and thick and rich. Dino holds him tighter, and he hides a smile against the familiar parka jacket.

“Cielo?” His voice sounds rough, and he lets himself go limp against Dino, who catches him up. “‘verything is too loud. People screaming. So tired, was just looking for somewhere safe and quiet to get some sleep. Ended up with the pretty Cloudy horse. Is quiet. Is _good_.”

He wraps Dino’s Flames around himself, letting the two Flames merge in the way they’d been dancing with in the Future-Past; he feels half drunk on the resulting harmonisation, and his Sky sweeps him up in his arms, and carries him back towards the Villa while he’s still orientating himself to having a Home despite _everything_. “Shh. You’re okay pretty Mist. I’ll keep you safe and happy, like I keep Nuvola, -“ Dino really was lucky he knew what he meant, because if he was precisely what he’d been pretending to be that promise would have been terrifying. “- you can have my bed tonight, and I’ll get my Mist’s room set up in the morning.” 

He mumbles something, he’s not sure what, and goes completely lax in his arms, basking in the Sky Flames that surrounded and fed him, so soothing and easy in a way that he needed. (No one would have believed him if he’d told them that Byakuran was a rejected Home. Not that he’d known he was rejecting him, but that didn’t make things fixable.)

Dino puts him down on a bed, and he makes a small sad sound when he looses contact with him. (He bundles the idea of Dino as nii-san, and his entire capacity with the Japanese language up and shoves them in a box. He can’t afford to slip, and the Seal’s complex but fractured container would keep them out of his reach for the moment. Until he knew he wouldn’t slip, that any suffix would be koi, not nii.) “I’ll be right back, sweetheart. I need to get the man Dad wants to be my Sun so he can check you over.” He makes another tiny pathetic sound, and Dino dumps more Sky Flames into his system, and the world goes little hazy again.

“What do you mean you snuck out and Nuvola gave you a Mist, Dino? You know you’re supposed to have an escort even to her field, and where would she even find you a human Mist?”

“I don’t know where she found my pretty new Mist, Romario. She said she was trying to get away from the screaming so she could sleep, so maybe she managed to use that Mist trick instinctively? She lost control of her Flames and they fitted with mine and Nuvola’s -”

“- Dino, you’re an absolute _menace_. Let me take a look at her and check she isn’t an Estraneo or injured, and then I’ll let you curl up around her. You’re not sleeping alone tonight, I suspect; she’s going to need ready access to your Flames for reassurance.” Warm Sunny hands touch his skin and he flinches, balling up tightly, Mist Flames barely trickling out of the Seal, and Romario’s touch is brief and careful, Flames mapping his - her - system, brushing curiously against his Seal, and spilling fragments of the man’s self into his system. He and Dino are so close to bonding, and it shows, and he probes back along the brief link for why they haven’t. (He’s not surprised to find that Romario needs to take the last step and that it’s to make it clear he listens to Dino _first_.)

Sun Flames settle in his belly and Romario releases him carefully, and Dino immediately wraps himself around him, Sky Flames greedy for his Mist Flames. He gives Dino what he wants, relaxing into the blond’s arms, and the Sun chuckles from the doorway. “Keep you safe and happy, sweetheart.”

“What’s your name, little one?”

“Felicia di Corda.”

“M’Dino.” The name’s murmured into his hair, and he purrs softly, Mist Flames stretched and curling against Dino’s Sky, their harmony singing between the two of them.

“You two should put some of Dino’s pyjamas on. I’ll try and keep your father’s Guardians from getting nosy, Dino; I’ve checked for the major issues and they need to start believing what I tell them on your behalf if they want this arrangement to work.” Dino makes a noise that Romario takes to be a confirmation/agreement, and the Sun leaves the two of them alone, and he wriggles gently against his new Sky. 

“Felicia, stop that, please, sweetheart.” He does, the knowledge he’d sought already acquired, and he wraps Dino’s arm tighter around himself forcing his pretty Sky to continue to press his erection against him. It’s long and thick and he makes a small appreciative sound in the back of his throat, still high on harmonisation. “Romario’s right, we should get changed. You’re muddy; do you want a shower?”

“Only if you help me, Cielo-mine. I’m not sure I can stand up long enough. M’so tired.” Dino squeaks, but rolls away from him, making him whine, and then edges around the bed to help him stand up, and he leans into him, suddenly aware of how much taller than him his Sky was. (He was going to regret winding Felicia back to fifteen; he’d forgotten how late his last growth spurt had been.) “Thank you.” The arm around his waist tightens, and his own Sky Flames bubble inside the Seal cheerful and happy at the deviously acquired affection. Mists could bond without their Sky knowing their _actual_ selves, but only if their potential Sky _could_ accept them, and he was glad Dino would understand eventually if he explained.

Dino blushes furiously as he helps him undress, hands careful - even more careful than Romario, actually, which thoroughly amuses him, though he hides that - and he turns, so that Dino’s hand cups one of his small breasts. His Sky squeaks, and he intercepts the hand before Dino can move it, holding it in place. “Dino?”

“Yes?” His Sky’s voice wavers slightly. 

“I’m your Mist. You’re allowed to touch, especially as I _like_ your touch. It feels good. Feels like tiny pin pricks of Harmony, and I really want to know what that will do to more intimate touches.” Dino stutters and makes a small incoherent sound, and he nudges his pretty Sky’s hand so that his thumb touches his nipple before releasing it. The prickle of harmony makes him gasp, and that pushes his breast into Dino’s hand, making his Sky stiffen, which only heightens the sensation.

“It’s not fair, you know. You can see what you’re doing to me -”

“I can let you _feel_ what you’re doing to me, if you want, cielo-mine.” He catches Dino’s hand again and moulds his Mist Flames around it before coaxing it lower, and pressing his Sky’s index finger to his wet slit. “Can you feel how wet I am here? That’s the physical evidence of my arousal. My body’s getting ready to accept your cock.” He tangles their Flames up again, and feeds the warmth at the base of his spine to Dino who shudders, and wraps himself around him, pulling them down onto a bench in the bathroom. (He’s not sure that’ll help Dino; even if the blond is still half dressed, he’s basically sat on his cock, and that means if he squirms, his Sky will feel every movement.) He leans back against Dino’s shoulder, and drops his own hand to his clit, stroking it gently. 

“That’s arousal?”

“Mhmm. If you stroke me, it’ll get hotter and better.” He matches his words with a slight shimmy of his hips, one that has Dino groaning, and pressing a kiss to the column of his throat, and he purrs in appreciation at the unconscious gesture. “Or I could do something about the thick rod I’m sat on, so you know what I’m chasing. Pleasure’s heady, even at your own hand -“ That drags another squeak from his Sky, and he twists, sliding out of his lap and landing between Dino’s legs, constructing an explanation and a version of something he’s good at out of memories, pulling them forward with his Mist.

He strips Dino with his Flames, capturing his cock in his tiny hands and it’s tip in his mouth before his Sky was able to react properly. He plays with it with his tongue, and Dino makes another unconscious sound, a hand tangling into his hair. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to do this -“

“But all madre’s sisters’ male friends like it when they do this. And it feels good for me, too, Dino. It’s like sucking on your Flames? It makes me feel all hot and loose and happy -“ he dips his head again, lapping at the tip, pushing and pulling at their combined Flames until there’s a rolling feedback loop, and it’s all Dino can do to lean back and gasp as he does his best to suck his Sky’s brain out through his cock. He’s fairly sure he succeeds, if the hands in his hair, the continued gasps, the welling heat looping between them and the salty-bittersweet taste on the back of his tongue. He coats his tongue and his palate with his Mist Flames and pushes down it’s full length and he swallows, feeling his Sky’s cock pulse before backing off, and grinning up at Dino. Dino looks at him with bleary eyes, limbs clearly shaky, and he pets his thighs gently. “See?” Dino nods blindly, and he sits back up on the bench beside him, rubbing his thighs together.

“You really liked doing that?” He nods, and his Sky pulls him into his lap, pressing a desperate kiss to his mouth, clumsy and untutored, and he squirms at the idea he was going to get to train Dino from scratch. “We should really have a shower. Can I, um, make you feel equally good somehow?”

“We can experiment. I know that some of madre’s sisters really, really liked it when their male, um, friends, slid their cocks inside them? And I know how to touch myself to make myself feel good, so maybe that’ll feel even better if it’s your fingers doing the touching, Dino?” His Sky, already recovered, stands up with him in his arms, and crosses to the huge shower cubicle, reaching out to spin a dial on the wall. Warm water pours over both of them, and oh, this was a reward and a half. Dino’s physique wasn’t the same as his future!self’s; that Dino had carried more muscle all over, where this Dino was most definitely a horseman. It was probably his primary physical activity. His Sky washes him carefully, and he giggles a little when he realises where Dino has probably gotten the experience in washing another; he hadn’t expected Dino to be able to wash his almost thigh length hair so competently.

“Shall I braid this for you once it’s dry, Felicia?” He nods, and tilts his head up, and begs wordlessly for a kiss. It’s granted, and he moans into it, tongue teasing at his Sky’s lips. He’s granted access, and he tangles his tongue with Dino’s again, teaching him, and is rewarded with happy sounds from his Sky and a hand that cautiously explores between his legs, and oh, that was even better, Dino taking initiative. It makes him purr, and he suspects they could spend the whole night in the shower just touching each other.

“As much fun as it could be to do this here, we’ll be more comfortable in your bed, Dino. I’m exhausted and I think things could get rather slippery if we try to do anything in the shower -” Dino winces, and he refrains from teasing him about his clumsiness, or telling him that it’ll likely be ameliorated by his presence. He’ll figure out how to explain that later, maybe once they’ve been separated for the day by something like the Academy? He could hint at second or third generation Vongola blood popping up strangely? Or maybe Giglio Nero if asked how he knew? Dino turns off the shower and then he’s wrapped in a big fluffy towel, his Sky using another to wrap around his own waist and then conjuring a third to dry off his hair. Which should leave it a poofy mess, but he’s always leashed his hair and untangled knots with his Mist so it stays relatively tame although fluffy.

Dino braids his hair deftly, pulling a hair tie from somewhere, and leaving him with a thick braid down his back and the minute he realises how fast his Sky did that, he knows exactly where he learnt to braid hair, and probably who kicked him until he learnt to do it _gently_. (He’d taken one of Scuderia’s kicks during a training spar, and he had a lot of respect for horses now.) Once they’re both dry, he crawls onto his Sky’s bed, pulling back the blankets, and watching Dino go scarlet again as he does so.

“Come here, Dino, Cielo-mine. Nothing needs to happen, but given the way your cock’s standing to attention, I think we’d both like it if something did. I’m _fairly_ sure I understand the mechanics of this, and I’m more than wet enough even with that pretty cock of yours.” He can see the indecision on his Sky’s face, but then he’s being pressed back into the pillows, kisses pressed against his lips, Dino’s larger form over him, and this is his idea of heaven. (If he’s Dino’s Donna, no one will come for him to run the Vongola, even if the Rings play up, and the Hibari will burn the world to the ground rather than let anything happen to their heir’s tenjō-tan.) “Easy, easy. My body needs to adjust. Unlike madre’s sisters, I’ve never done this before, so I need your fingers first to make sure I’m open enough for you, dear heart. One at a time, until you have um, three fingers inside me? Then you can push that pretty cock inside me, and plenty of your Flames.” Dino pants over him following his directions with the most adorable little lip bitten scowl on his lips, and he moans unashamedly because it really does feel good having something in his cunt. He’s fucked and been fucked multiple times a day in the Past-Future and loved every moment of being wrapped in someone else’s Flames.

The third finger makes something twinge, but he manages to hide the tiny spasm with a tight and deliberate clench around Dino’s fingers that has his Sky whimpering, and grasping himself with his slick hand, lining himself up and pushing into his body surprisingly smoothly for someone completely untried. There’s a brief hitch when his hymen, overstretched, tears, but it’s so minor compared to the pleasure of being so full that he barely notices. He tilts his hips, used to having to help his bigger partners find the right angle and clenches in pleasure as his cervix rubs against the side of his Sky’s shaft and Dino’s pelvis pressed against his, grinding against his clit and he shivers and stretches, wrapping his legs around Dino to keep him in close and tight, and rocks his hips, encouraging his Sky to make small thrusts that continue to press against parts of his anatomy from the inside in the best possible way. 

“So good to me Cielo-mine. I’m going to cum for you, I think. On your pretty cock that fills me up perfectly, cocooned in your Flames that make me feel safe and cherished, -” Dino whines, pressing himself in deep and close, lips pressed to the side of his neck and he lets go, muscles rippling and spasming around the thick, iron hard cock buried inside him. It feels fantastic, as if he’s flying, and he feels Dino follow him, and he uses a little of Flames - unconsciously; he hates the wet spot - to ensure his fluids all stay inside him until they shower in the morning, and purrs in pure delight when his new Sky collapses on top of him almost already asleep. (He could keep Dino’s cock where it is with a little bit of his Flame, but he’s his current form is untried, and he can feel the ache from his lost virginity - not that he considered himself a virgin, not with how adventurous he had been in the Past-Future, but he’d reverted Felicia to younger than he ever had before.) His cock slips free, and he tilts the two of them just enough to make sure he’d be able to breathe for the rest of the night, and to pull the blankets up before burying himself in Dino’s waiting embrace, where he could be safe. And warm. And maybe there could be another round in the morning, when they both woke up, before he had to face the music and three Skies he _didn’t_ know.


	2. Chapter 2

He hums in pleasure as he wakes up warm and with a subtle ache between his thighs; this was his _very_ favourite way to wake up. It always said _very_ pleasant things about the previous day. “Shhh. No one’s come to wake us up, Nebbia. Sleep more? Not even Nuvola’s up yet -“ Warm Sky Flames coil around him, and he squirms, turning over so he can press sleepy kisses to Dino’s lips - and use a subtle Mist working to erase both of their morning breath - now he was more aware he could feel how quiet the Villa was. 

Quiet time he could put to _very_ good use. His new Sky had a cock that felt _very_ good inside him the previous night. He reaches down, touching his Sky gently, teasingly, trailing tiny sparks of Mist and Cloud Flames across sensitive skin until Dino’s bucking into his hand and making tiny needy sounds. Once he has him in that state, he tugs at his Sky’s hip, coaxing him over him, and spreading his legs wide to make space for him. He hums in pleasure as Dino’s cock nudges at his opening. “I always want you to make good use of your morning wood, pretty Sky-mine. I like the way you feel when you’re inside me. Thick and hot and hard and perfect; I think I know why mama’s sisters enjoyed their work so much now, even if I only want to do this with you. And maybe your own, too, if you want your Set to work that way?” His Sky slides inside his body, popping the working, making everything slick and slippery and sweet, and presses a kiss to his lips to shut him up. That makes him grin, but he has one more idea to plant. “I mean, I think watching you and a Sun or a Lightning playing might be cute, and I can feel a possibility for each in the Villa?” Dino shudders, nipping at his lips, hips rolling in tiny desperate strokes that he coaxes into something steadier. 

“Why not a Rain or a Storm, little one?” Dino grinds his cock in deep, finding just the right angle to get his full length inside his cunt, and to have the head press against a truly sensitive spot - one Shamal had insisted he would appreciate when they’d built Felicia - and he gasps, arching into his Sky.

“Nuvola has candidates in mind. Not sure why she hasn’t introduced them -“

“You can understand her?!” Dino stills, and he whines, clenching around his thick cock.

“She’s expressive, and her Flames are pretty. Said she had a Sky for me last night.” His words seem to please his Sky, and Dino rolls his hips, withdrawing a couple of inches then pushing back in, deep and sweet and good, and he pours his Mist out to match Dino’s Sky, letting them meld together, and using it to piggy-back into his Sky’s system; he wasn’t above cheating to give him every possible advantage, and if remembered his Family trees properly, Dino had a couple of Vongola daughters among his ancestors which should mean he could nudge at least a mild version of hyper intuition awake. Anything to make sure he wouldn’t lose Dino to other people’s Stupidity. And mmmm. Getting to watch Romario and Niccola sandwich Dino between them would be _very_ pretty. It’d feel good to have one of them in his ass while he had Dino in his cunt, too. All three of them equipped like the Stallions Nuvola was eyeing, but he knew what he liked, and what he’d built Felicia to enjoy, and they would be just that.

He flips a couple of things he recognises to the on position and slides back out of his Sky’s system, to see pale orange eyes staring at him in wonder, and then Dino’s kissing him as hard as he’s fucking him, tongue matching his cock, slightly clumsy with inexperience, but he can already feel the Hyper Intuition prodding at Dino until he’s balanced on the edge of an orgasm that promises to be spectacular and messy, and if they’re not going back to bed he doesn’t have to worry about the wetspot and Felicia’s maiden-blood will reassure the household staff who see their sheets at least, even if will probably mean having to tolerate a religious ceremony. It would cement his identity nicely.

“Pour your Flames into me, Sky-mine? They feel so sweet and good, and I could spend my entire life curled up in them; they make me feel safe and I haven’t had much safe in my life -“ Dino complies, and his Sky’s Flames sweep through him, touching even his Sky in it’s cracked container, but either Dino doesn’t notice the brief contact or his new intuition prompts him to ignore it in favour of the bright streaks of pleasure racing through both of their nervous systems as he’s tipped over the edge, dragging his Sky with him. They shudder together, every tiny movement setting more aftershocks through both of them until Dino pushes off him, and he giggles as he realises why, letting him escape to use the bathroom without a fuss, and laying there sprawled, not caring about the mess he’s made of the sheets.

The flare of bright Flames they’d produced have several members of the household stirring, and he tries to identify them while his Sky utilises the facilities. He’d need to do the same, and then they could shower and maybe curl up in that big bath tub before venturing downstairs; he’d need to introduce Dino to his prostate at some point, too, and that was a good silly playing around in the shower game; his Sky seemed to like it when he’d sucked his pretty cock last night, and he hadn’t been lying when he said it felt like sucking on his Flames. 

The shower hisses to life, and bites his hand to suppress a giggle as he takes a sneaky opportunity to prime the pumps with Romario and Niccola. Mukuro taught him a _lot_ about dream manipulation, and waking them up with a dream of Dino’s ass sliding down their cocks, swallowing them effortlessly would only make their Flames more eager. Once that’s done, he levers himself up out of bed, swearing softly as his abdomen protests the movement in a way it hasn’t since the last orgy he’d held in the Past-Future. (Kyoya and Hayato had gotten competitive, and then Dino had joined in; he’d had to beg Ryohei for healing but it had _so_ been worth it. Even if it had pushed the limits of his own flexibility _significantly_.) He makes it to his feet though, leaving a ridiculous and slightly bloody wet-patch in the middle of the bed, and stumbles towards the bathroom, wincing at the muscle ache and enjoying their combined slick dripping down his thighs. He yawns, and makes use of the facilities, careful not to flush lest he burns his pretty Sky, and then slips into the shower cubicle, Mist Flames protecting his hair from getting wet.

Dino squeaks when he touches him, spinning around, and he sinks to his knees _very_ theatrically, kissing the head of his Sky’s cock, tasting the faint residue of their combined pleasure on it. “Felicia -“

“Enjoy me doing this, Sky-mine. I like it. I like the taste, the sensation of your cock on my tongue; I like the way it makes your Flames feel, and the way your pleasure feeds into my own. And having a belly-full of your Flames will make facing the inquisition much more tolerable.” He punctuates his words by capturing the tip of Dino’s cock in his mouth and sucking gently, working his way slowly and carefully down its thick shaft until it nudges at the back of his throat, enjoying the way the water runs over him, and his Sky’s confused appreciation of his mouth. Dino’s big hands, lacking their whip calluses, but rein calluses _very_ much present, sink into his hair and oh, good boy; he hums in appreciative praise as Dino fucks his mouth gently, pushing him into taking more of his cock. 

He moans in pleasure as Dino coaxes him into taking him into his throat; it’s going to leave him sounding deliciously well-fucked when he greets Don Cavallone and the two older Cavallone Skies of Dino’s generation. At least it’ll make it clear that he’s already Dino’s Flame and body, and if they try to remove him from the Villa they’ll risk losing track of any heirs he might be carrying, and Dino too, if he decides to chase him down and nest up somewhere away from the Family. Steady hands set the pace, sliding his Sky’s cock into and out of his throat at just the right pace to allow him to breathe properly, and this is why he loves Dino; he’s the perfect Sky for him, pretty and considerate and just as fond of cock as he is. He hums, and sucks, and slides sneaky curious fingers up between his Sky’s thighs, touching his balls gently, and then pressing against his perineum, making Dino buck and throb in his throat. “Felicia?” He brushes his Flames against Dino’s, reassuringly, and pushes a slender finger through his Sky’s virgin entrance and crooks it, pushing a touch of Mist Flames into the tiny gland.

Dino howls in response, hips twitching, cock pulsing and he swallows frantically as his Sky cums down his throat. The Mist Flames settle, curling into the muscle like they’ve always been there, and he smiles around Dino’s cock. That would make things far more comfortable for his Sky later when Niccola and Romario made their claim. (Shamal called it the working whore’s best friend; an alteration that made muscles both far stretchier, and far more resilient and protected sensitive flesh from tearing or infections from setting in.)

He stands up carefully, licking his lips to chase the last bits of his Sky’s seed. It really did make him feel warm inside; it hadn’t been a line he’d been feeding Dino. His Sky crushes him in a hug warm and wet and soapy and he melts into his arms. “Beautiful treasure.” Dino nuzzles at his mouth and he kisses back. “Don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

(He could tell him. Could tell him about years of torment at the hands of Reborn, and the lack of Guardians until he’d forced his thirty year old brother to take some. Could tell him about having to fight tooth and nail to resurrect his Family and losing so many people to the Millefiore and the annihilation of the Cavallone herds with only Scuderia surviving thanks to Dino’s quick actions.)

More Sky Flames flicker and flare across the Villa, bright sparks that reach out for their own and to brush against each other establishing a low level resonance that was comforting. It wasn’t the full one he’d managed for a short window with Dino and Xanxus in the Past-Future, but there were possibilities there, ones that he could build on to help make sure his Past-Future didn’t happen in the same way. He snuggles into his Sky’s arms and weaves his own Mist and a little camouflaged Sky into the low level resonance to strengthen it. 

“Careful, little Mist, you’ll have me wanting you again and we should go down for breakfast before someone comes up to evict us from my suite.” He grins and rubs against his Sky mischievously. “Felicia -“

“I’ll be good. We should get dressed.” He smiles up at Dino. “Want me to wear your clothes? To make things almost as blatant as my voice does -“ Dino groans, picking him up with surprisingly little effort - probably thanks to throwing hay around for his horses - and pressing him against the wall of the shower. Dino’s cock is hard again, and he squirms, leaning in for a kiss and wrapping his legs around his Sky, opening himself up for him. Dino takes the hint and he purrs in relief as he’s filled back up again. He clenches down around the thick cock filling him, making Dino buck, and then sticks himself to the wall with a touch of his Flames so that neither of them will end up on the floor.

Dino fucks him with short, sharp thrusts that keep him pleasurably well-stuffed with his Sky’s pretty cock. It’s so good, the way it fills him, the way his Sky’s very self - without the fracture lines he’d had to glue together with his Flames and a prayer - fitted with his. It made his tertiary flutter greedily, tempted to lay claim to the Cavallone humans as his the way Nuvola has claimed the herd as hers. Perhaps he could even bully Don Cavallone into getting mundane treatment for his cancer, if the man tried to be tolerable? He knew his Dino had loved his father, he just wasn’t sure if it was one of his fracture points. “You feel very Cloudy, pretty one.” Dino punctuates his words with another bruising kiss and presses a Sky-imbued thumb to his clit. “Did I do something -?” He shrieks as his orgasm rips through him, clamping almost painfully tight around his Sky’s clock and feeling every resulting pulse of his pleasure. 

“Just tempted to claim a territory. Nuvola has the horses …”

“What brought that thought on?” He’s unstuck himself and he’s sat in his Sky’s lap in the bottom of the shower, cum dripping from his swollen and well pleased passage.

“’veryone’s woken up and you’re resonating. Just barely but I can feel it, and it’s so pretty.” He leans forward, letting Dino’s cock slip free of his slit, and presses a kiss to his lips. “Can’t you feel it? The way it makes this place feel like a Home? It makes me feel greedy -“ Dino kisses the words from his lips, fingers curving possessively around his buttocks, tip of one finger brushing against his sensitive rim, making him shiver in hungry desire. He shoves that in a mental box though; there are other things he can feel and he has no desire to flash Romario before he’s his and Dino’s to keep permanently. It was still possible that he’d slip their combined fingers if he didn’t take the bait he’d laid. And if he did, Dino would Rage at the fact he’d seen something so intimate.

Dino slides his hands into his hair and kisses him incredibly greedily, his Flames curling around him and spreading out, and he feels the moment when he registers the resonance. Dino keeps kissing him, still greedy, and he makes a small desperate noise at the back of his throat, before applying a tiny bit of Mist to both of their bodies; otherwise they were just going to keep feeding off each other until they were exhausted and that wouldn’t help him set things in motion properly.

“- we can all feel you’re awake, Dino Cavallone; come down and have breakfast like a civilised human being.” The words echo through the suite, a Sun’s projection trick, and Dino buries his head in his hair. 

“C’mon, pretty Sky-mine; we should face the music.” Dino groans, and clings to him a little more before letting him go. Once he’s released, he stretches, and stands up, arching his back and easing the ache in his muscles.

“- there’s clothes for your pretty Mist in the living area of your suite, kiddo. Breakfast is already being served in the morning room.” Dino scrambles up from the bottom of the shower, and he giggles at his lanky Sky as he nearly falls - he reaches out with his Flames, to help with that - and sneaks another kiss before pushing him out of the shower cubicle and following him. 

He slips into the living area, body covered with some of his Flames while his Sky digs in his drawers; there’s a small parcel of clothes, and Romario was impressive; the underwear was the right size. He slips it, and the skirt and leggings on, but rather than put the inoffensive t-shirt on, he slips back into the sleeping area to steal one of his Sky’s shirts to complete the image. 

(He steals it out of the laundry bin, shaking off any stains, but keeping the scent of his Sky and Nuvola right next to his skin. He needed to remember that he was Dino’s Mist, that he didn’t need to flare and dominate the situation, enforce his will as Don Vongola; his Sky’s scent by his skin would help.)

“Fuck. Are you trying to kill me, Felicia?” He grins up at his Sky, and goes up on tiptoes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Not at all. I want you to live a very long time and give me pretty babies eventually and teach me to ride properly. I’ve always loved horses, but Mama couldn’t afford lessons.” His Sky goes pink and crushes him to him. He smiles against his chest, and purrs slightly, letting it vibrate against Dino’s chest, soothing. “We should go downstairs though. I don’t want to, but I don’t think that being dragged out to face the Family will be a good introduction, will it?”

Dino shakes his head, and grabs one of his hands in his own, towing him towards the door to the rest of the Villa. (He only registers some of it, swamped in his Sky’s slightly worried Flames, but he does recognise some of the mosaics as original, preserved by Lightning Flames, and it makes him wonder about non-Vongola Flame lore. This is a part of the Cavallone Villa that he’d never entered, the Family Wing that Dino had put into stasis in the absence of anyone to share the big house with.) The morning room is big, the table set for ten and a number of men that were clearly Guardians also lurking in the room, and he takes a deep breath, and lets Dino lead him to the one empty seat, preening slightly when his Sky, in violation of protocol pulls him down into his lap.

“Dino Cavallone -“ His Sky presses a kiss to his forehead, arm wrapped around his waist possessively. 

“Romario told you Nuvola gave me a Mist last night. She’s my first human Guardian, my Left Hand. You’re the ones that are violating protocol, not me.” Several of those around the table hiss, and Romario steps out of the huddle of Guardians, pressing a hand to Dino’s shoulder.

“You don’t know anything about her, Dino. How do you know she isn’t a spy? Or a whore?” He buries his nose in his Sky’s collarbone, keeping his breathing deliberately calm, waiting to see if Dino has put the pieces he’d offered together. He wanted to shred the woman talking into tiny pieces for the assumption she was making about his Sky, but that wouldn’t help given she was in the matriarch’s seat at the table rather than Isabella.

“Rosamaria, enough. Your envy of my great-grandson is unbecoming, -“ the quiet words come from the woman to the right of them, “- the girl is a powerful Mist and they’ve bonded. Even if she’d been a spy or an assassin last night, she’ll do nothing to hurt him or the horses, now. And we’ve discussed why you were blocked from going Active; Lightnings in your generation had a life expectancy of twenty at best, and you would have been courted as a brood mare by several of your father’s peers. Your father preferred to let you live and marry for love. Do not take your unhappiness out on the children; they’ve finally started to resonate and it’s very soothing to my old bones.” He reaches out carefully and brushes across against his Sky’s bisnonna’s Flames, smiling at the feel of Mist Flames. He would have to ask her for tips and tricks.

“May I tell them what happened, sweetheart?” He nods against Dino’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his throat. “She is from the red light district but her mother protected her from the trade as best she could, as far as I can tell.” He grins; that was one way to talk around the bloodstained wet patch they’d left in his bed. “Something was noisy on a Flame level last night and she made it to Nuvola’s field probably by accidental Mist transportation, and Nuvola called for me.” He presses another kiss to Dino’s throat, and he can see the rising blush; it makes him want to squirm and transport them both back to bed. 

“Is your mother expecting you home, little Nebbia?” He shakes his head, sniffling slightly and the older woman sighs. “Given your strength, even if my great grandson hadn’t had the good taste to claim you, I would have had you as an apprentice; that’s a very strong Flame you have there.”

“Do you know who your father is?” The weight of Sky from Dino’s father is unexpected and he nearly named his actual father. 

“Mama had a weak Flame like mine. It made her popular.” He names a very high end brothel in Palermo, one that had been shut down a few years earlier. “She did say that her mother had been a Sky’s mistress? But he’d died, so she’d kept her treasure and did what she had to.”

“Ah.”

“She can understand Nuvola, though, papa, so she might be a cousin like Romario is?” He reaches out a curling tendril of Flame and touched the man’s Flames gently, looking for how bad the man’s cancer was. He was being so reasonable that he wanted to help as best as he was able to.

“Did you attend school, little one?” He shakes his head, hiding his small wince at the state of the man’s body; it was in his _bones _.

“Mama and her, uh, sisters taught me. And hid me from some of the really scary men who might want me. I learnt some of how to use my Mist from stalking Mama’s favourite client before she died.” Shamal made an excellent excuse for a lot of things, including his insatiable appetite for Dino and his competency with his Flames despite not having had a formal apprenticeship.

“You’ll have to tell me his name, later, little one. Was he your father?”

“Maybe? Mama said I was safer not knowing.”

“How old are you?”

“Fourteen, sir.” He uses the proper honorific; he likes the way Dino’s papa is behaving and fitting his expectations will help both of them.

“Then you’ll attend school with Dino, Isabella and Valentino. We can use it to build you a legal identity; it’s one of the reasons for the Academy. Nonna, can you check to see if she has any of the traditional Family markers? We’ll need to inform anyone who could claim her that she’s a Cavallone Guardian.”

“But she’s a _whore’s_ daughter -“ a young Bono, siting between them and the older teen that has to be Dino’s brother Valentino given the seating arrangements face palms and sighs, dumping a typhoon’s worth of Rain Flames on his likely Sky.

“Valentino, I’m moving you to the diplomacy track this term. We were all talking around that subject, and the outburst was unnecessary and could have been needlessly cruel. May I remind you that being cruel to a Mist is a phenomenally bad idea, or do I need to let your bisnonna show you?”

“I do have some new illusions I need to test, Gio.” Valentino shudders, despite the Rain Flames he’s soaked in.

Romario squeezes Dino’s shoulder again. “Dino, do you want to move tracks, too?” He presses another kiss to his neck and prods his Flames gently; the question from Romario was almost enough, and he coaxes his Sky’s Flames to open, making Niccola, sat across the table look like he’d been hit by a wet fish.

“Um. Whichever gets me more Maths or more time with Nuvola? She’s making noises about more training and having found two tolerable stallions.” Romario’s Flames flare, and he can feel him glaring at his Don pointedly. The two of them click, startling everyone, especially as before he can coax Dino’s Flames back into a more closed state, _Niccola_ settles into them, too.

“Giacoma, fetch the prosecco; three Guardians in less than eighteen hours is impressive. And if my youngest is right, another two await in the paddocks. That deserves a celebration! And of course you can move to the Accountancy track if you want to Dino. It wouldn’t bore you, Felicia?” 

He shakes his head. “Like numbers. Helped Mama’s sisters with their money.” (Dino and Xanxus has taught him practical mathematics, the sort that accountant involved, especially in the Underworld. Had rewarded him for understanding in creative ways until it has become easy, if not as natural as it was for either of the older Skies.)

“Then the Accountancy track it is, Dino.” Giacomo, one of the lurking men, returns with a truly enormous bottle of prosecco and another of the men fishes in the sideboard for appropriate glasses. The drink is poured, a toast made, and he sips his glass, feeling it go straight to his head; he hadn’t eaten for twenty four hours, and it makes him bold. 

“Um, Don Cavallone, could Dino and I, and the two who just joined us maybe finish breakfast in Dino’s suite then spend the day with Nuvola?” He makes his voice slightly tremulous. “I’m feeling sort of overwhelmed and not ready for more than just my Sky and the others I share him with.” 

(Mmmm. He was looking forward to watching Dino’s reaction to Niccola and Romario being interested in him, and completing their Set with the two stallions he could feel dancing around Nuvola vying for the honour of siring her first foal. Then he’d have to start extending his scheming to cover Xanxus and rescuing Hayato-kun. Maybe if he tweaked his genetics a little further, he’d be able to take him in as a sane and adult half-sibling if all else failed? He was already implying Shamal was his father, after all.)

“Of course, little one. I think that a day off school would be entirely reasonable.” Don Cavallone sounds thoroughly indulgent, and he wraps his Mist around all four of them and fades them back into Dino’s suite just as Isabella and Valentino start to protest. 

(He also lifts the inhibitor on his and Dino’s libidos.)


	3. Chapter 3

He sprawls indelicately in one of the ornate chairs that were a really stupid choice of things to decorate a teenager’s bedroom, even in an ancient villa. “Dino, sweetheart, why don’t you try kissing Romario and Niccola? I think they’d like it -” His Sky looks - and feels - nervous, and he smiles, softly. “- or they could kiss and you could see what you think?” He tugs his Sky close with a tendril of Mist Flames, and Dino leans in and steals a kiss. “If you don’t enjoy the show, we can go and play with the horses for the rest of the day, but I think you’d be happier with a fully poly set of Guardians, sweetheart.”

Dino flops into his lap, and he goes oof semi theatrically (his Sky is solidly built, after all) and wraps an arm around him; as he does so, he raises an eyebrow at the two older men in challenge. “Romario -” Niccola takes the first step, turning to the Sun and reaches out a hand, pulling the darker haired man close. Romario wavers before stepping into Niccola’s arms and tilting his head up inviting a kiss. Niccola obliges and kisses Romario ruthlessly, slow and deep and filthy so the smaller man melts into him, Flames starting to mesh with each other rather than just with Dino’s Flames.

Dino squirms in his lap, and he grins, flicking the button of his slacks open and thumbing his cock head gently. “So, is this for me, or for what we’re watching, sweetheart?” He presses a kiss to his Sky’s shoulder through the shirt he’d put on. “Because this is making me wet inside, and look how much Romario’s enjoying Niccola’s touch and dominance; can you see how he’s hard? How he’s moving with each little direction Niccola gives him with his body?” Dino nods, hips shifting, pushing his cock into his hand gently.

He presses another kiss to his shoulder, humming in amusement. He keeps up his slow stroking of his Sky’s cock while enjoying the show as Niccola ruthlessly strips Romario, kissing every bit of available exposed flesh. 

“Can I switch our positions, Dino? I’d like to sit on your cock to enjoy our Sun and Lightning learning each other’s bodies.” He leans forward and nips his ear gently. “I learnt a Mist trick from Zio Shamal, and I want to try it on my body before I try it on yours -” Dino nods, and he cheats shamelessly, using his Mist to swap their positions, so Dino’s the one sat in the chair, cock standing tall and proud and he can shimmy out of the leggings he’s wearing. Niccola and Romario pause, turning to watch them, making his Sky flush, and reach for him with grabby hands. 

Once he’s kicked the leggings off, he stops evading, using his Flames to guide Dino to where he wants his pretty cock. It slides inside his ass slow and easy, muscles reacting to the intrusion exactly the way he’d wanted the alteration to, and he sighs in something like relief as he bottoms out on it. (Anal was so much better for being a seated voyeur; another lesson from his misspent future.) “Mmmm. You feel just as good inside me as you did before breakfast.” He captures one of his Sky’s hands and uses it to stroke his clit, leaving back into his broad chest. 

“You feel tighter and hotter, ’licia?”

“Was that a question or a statement, cielo-mine?” Niccola has Romario beneath him on the bed, wrists pinned, two fingers in the Sun’s ass, scissoring ruthlessly, making him squirm in desperation. “And do you need some, um, assistance, Niccola? Like lube, or an alteration so your cock will fit? And Dino, I’m going to be in heaven if you keep growing like Niccola obviously has. I like the stretch.”

“Question.” He twists, and his Sky kisses him, fingers exploring his folds carefully. “Huh. I’m not inside you? Except I’m definitely inside you? I’m confused, pretty Mist-mine.” 

“If you’re careful, even boys have two holes that will take a cock, Dino. Both feel good from what I saw around Mamma, and Mamma’s sisters were right about blow jobs being fun, so I thought I’d see if they were right about the other one. And mmm, they are. Especially with Zio Shamal’s trick. Watch what Niccola’s doing to Romario, and how much your pretty Sun enjoys his cock inside him.”

“If it’s the one I think it is, the alteration, pretty Mist. As long as you’re alright with it ‘maro? I can work up to it and play other games for now if not -” 

Romario whines, squirming on the two fingers inside his body, and he clenches in sympathy on Dino’s cock. “Fuck it, I want it. Because otherwise I’m fairly sure my spirit is willing but the body’s not capable; you’re both Cavallone to the very tips of your cocks.” He giggles, muscles twitching around the cock in his ass and the finger his playful and curious Sky has slipped into his slit. 

“Mmmm. Like your finger there, Dino. Put more in me?” He raises a theatrically Misty hand in Romario’s direction as his Sky teases him with another finger and he clenches around the two sets of intrusions. He flexes slightly, raising half an inch and assessing how well his experiment was working. The answer is _very_ well; the slight threads of Cloud that were his own tweak to Shamal’s working made all the difference.

“Pretty, greedy girl. You lucked out on your life in that district, didn’t you?” He nods vigorously. “Do you have our pretty Sky holstered in that curvy little ass of yours?” He nods, again, grinning at Niccola, who is using the questions to annoy Romario into fucking himself on his fingers to make sure the alteration’s taken. “I look forward to kneeling between those pretty thighs and sticking my tongue in your cunt, princess; or sticking my cock in your greedy ass while our Sky enjoys your tight cunt and you whimper about being too full.” Dino’s cock actually twitches inside his ass, spurting more pre-cum in response to his cousin’s words, and Romario groans arching and taking Niccola’s whole hand just the way the alteration allowed. 

He leans back against his Sky, twisting his head for a kiss. “Would you be okay join them on the bed, cielo-mine? I’d really like to ride you properly while Niccola fucks your pretty Sun senseless.” He clenches around his Sky’s cock, teasingly, and Dino whimpers, burying his head in his hair. 

“Anything for you, Felicia.” He shivers, rewarding his Sky with another deliberate clench, and his Sky’s fingers twitch, pushing deeper into his slit, and it’s just enough with his words to tilt him over the edge, and fuck female orgasms were intense when both holes were full; Shamal had implied it would be, but he’d never tried it out this enthusiastically before. How mind bending would it be to have both Dino and Niccola inside him? 

Dino mouths at the back of his neck, whimpering, clearly holding on to his own leash with his fingertips with the Will that made him a Sky, and he takes mercy on him, pulsing the manipulatable part of the alteration he’d sneakily performed earlier, pushing him over the edge. 

(He’s selfish. And very Japanese, sometimes; there was something sinfully delicious about feeling another man’s chi inside your body, especially when Flames made it so _enjoyable_.)

“Mean, Felicia. Was trying to make it good for you -”

“Oh you did, pretty cielo-mine.” He lets Dino slip out of his body, and turns fully to face him. “But I’d have to let Romario or Niccola demonstrate how. And they’re a little busy right now.” Dino blushes furiously, hand slipping lower to feel where his cock had been. 

“How does that feel good?”

“There’s lots of nerves packed in that space, and um, one of Mamma’s sisters said men often do a better job of hitting a woman’s sensitive spots with the different angle anal allows. Plus your cum is full of Sky Flames and chi -” Dino kisses him, cutting his babble off, and does a surprisingly good job of lifting him up, and carrying him across to the bed, dropping them both to next to Romario, who is mewling needily as Niccola eases his cock into his ass. (It bodes well, he thinks, that despite knowing that he’s used that alteration on Romario, their Lightning is being so careful with the cock he’s armed with.)

He sprawls where Dino lays him, and stretches, lazily, humming in pleasure at the sensation of having been _very_ well fucked and watching his Sky watch (and feel) the way Niccola and Romario’s bodies and Flames were tangling together, reaching out tentative fingers to touch the ring of muscles cling so tightly to his new Lightning’s cock. “Go on sweet boy; you can touch. If Felicia’s done things right, you could even push in alongside me if I roll Romario and I over; take how tight and hot our pretty Mist has been for you, and double or triple the sensation -”

Romario swats at Niccola, lazily, a gentle rebuke, but delivered with a pleased smile. “You can finish shoving that oversized cock of yours inside me, Nic; I’ve been contemplating it for months, and it obviously fits. Dino, sweetheart, I think we’ll work up to twice the cock being twice the fun, but you can keep touching? Feels good. ‘Licia, pretty girl, don’t ever let anyone tell you you’re not a very quick learner. I’ve met Shamal, and he’s a cagey bastard on a good day.” Niccola laughs, and shifts Dino’s fingers slightly, thrusting _in_ to Romario with a brutal snap of his hips that drives the breath from his lungs and has him arching beneath the Lightning. He does that again and again, until the Sun shrieks and scrabbles, and he drags Dino into another pretty kiss, winding his arms around his Sky.

“I’m going to like watching you under Niccola, taking that big cock of his, cielo-mine. See how good Romario thinks it is; he’s getting close. You’ve seen me experience this, the drawn out building of tension from a thick, hot cock sliding in and out of my body, and I think you’ll like it, too. Think how much fun you’ll have with my cunt wrapped around your cock, and Niccola pounding you into me relentlessly, so all you can do is take what we’re doing to you.” His Sky whimpers, and he takes mercy on him, flipping their positions, and kissing him long and slow and deep, intent on sucking Dino’s brain back out of his cock, and possibly sliding a finger or three into the hole that had taken one so far. He gets his mouth on Dino’s cock just as Romario swears, and Niccola bites at the Sun’s collarbone, and slides it into his throat while they’re all distracted, not willing to explain how he could suck cock like a pro to them just yet. (It was easy; just get the angle right, and protect the soft palate, and trust your Flames.)

“_Felicia_.” He grins around the cock in his mouth, and his Sky drops his head back to the bed, Niccola, taking advantage of his position to lean over and steal a kiss that leaves Dino’s hips bucking, and he hums in amusement at the confirmation his Sky liked being dominated by Niccola, too. “Fuck, Felicia, you’re going to be the death of me. And _Niccola_, -”

“You don’t seem to be objecting. And Romario needed the recovery time.” He giggles around the cock in his throat and Dino moans, which makes Niccola grin and steal another kiss, one that’s slow and deep and filthy and he slides two fingers inside his Sky in the same moment. They slip in easily, the alteration making it smooth and slick and easy, and he almost longs for his cock; he’s going to have to surrender his Sky’s remaining virginity to one of the others though, which is only fair, given he got to have two or three of the others depending on how one counted. He curls them, rubbing very gentle circles over the altered gland (even more sensitive to something that came ‘in’) and thrusting his fingers gently after every fourth or fifth circle. It makes his Sky squirm and buck, body confused as to whether it wanted his hot tight throat to envelop even more of its cock, or more of the fingers, preferably deeper inside it.

He gives Dino what he clearly wants, pushing himself to take the remainder of his Sky’s cock, kissing the soft hairs at the base, and adding two more slender fingers to the hole he’s taught to be greedy, and Niccola resumes thrusting, pressing more hot kisses to the Sun beneath him, who whines and throws his arm over his face as he’s fucked sensitive and desperate, whimpered curses slipping from the normally composed man. “Nico, I’m going to enjoy my revenge. Really, really enjoy it.”

“You’ve got far too much brain, ‘maro.” He sucks hard, and sends a tiny jolt of rather Vongola-flavoured Sky into his Sky’s prostate, curious as to whether it would make Dino cum more explosively or less explosively; his nii-san - the word slips out of the cage it was kept in alongside his Sky - always had been more than a little partial to them. (Xanxus. Dino-nii preened for Xanxus, and nosed around Squalo whenever the other Sky was distracted; maybe he’d have to check whether Squalo had even met the youngest Vongola yet, so he could coax that ball into rolling.) 

Even though he had tried to deliberately provoke it, Dino’s orgasm surprises him with its sheer _volume_ and force. He almost chokes on it, does feel the warmth flood his belly, making him feel like he could climb a mountain or fight a war single handed. He lets Dino’s cock slip from his mouth and keeps his fingers inside his Sky, keeps up his slow torture until his Sky is mostly conscious again and fucking himself on them. When he is, he tucks his thumb in, and lets Dino be the one that sets the pace, letting him test his own limits with predictable results, given he’d thoughtlessly applied the alteration, not wanting to physically hurt his Sky in his eagerness. Nobody registers when his hand, far more delicate than theirs slips inside Dino’s greedy hole, but Niccola does cast an appreciative eye over the way their Sky’s hips are moving, slowing down much to Romario’s frustration (though he does wrap a hand around the Sun’s cock, jacking it slowly as he watches).

“Fuck, you really are competent with that alteration, princess. I mean you’ve got pretty slim fingers, but _still_. There’s no way anyone got to that ass before you.” He laughs, Dino flushes bright red, and Romario swats Niccola, who adds a twist to the way he’s stroking the Sun’s cock in response. “And if you wanted a bit of kink in the bedroom beyond, y’know, the foursome with our Sky, ’maro, all you had to do was ask. I’ve learned some fun shit to compensate for the natural endowment that comes with being Cavallone.” He grins, and kisses the inside of Dino’s thigh, curling his fingers ever so carefully into a fist and pushing a little deeper; Dino only fucks himself on it more eagerly as Niccola edges Romario ever closer to another orgasm. “Princess, what’d’you think of getting to see a sandwich with our pretty Sky in the middle? His cock in ’maro, and mine in his pretty ass? Then one of us can eat you out if out want before a nap or visiting Nuvola - or we could take turns at fucking you al fresco if that’d be more your speed.”

“Nuvola’d probably be amused to see the mare she added to the herd being thoroughly mounted.”

“You’re _terrible_, but I’ll take it as a vote for al fresco; how willing to share are you feeling, Dino?” Niccola doesn’t get an answer, and laughs, twisting to press a kiss to her lips. “Looks like you and I are in charge. Your opinions princess?”

“Sandwich. Definitely want to see that. And um, I suspect the Don has expectations, and the alteration worked on me, so Dino only up front and anything further depends on our growly Sky?” Niccola grins at him, and draws him into another kiss, one where he’s not the only one with experience, and he gives as good as he gets as Romario whimpers and cums, balls dry. Niccola pulls out when the Sun is lax, and stands up, cock thick and proud, and he realises how the oldest of the four of them has avoided cumming; there’s a thin, barely visible sheen of Lightning Flames on his cock, clearly intended to make it hard for him to lose control. “Fuck, that’s going to be a fun trick when Dino’s stamina really kicks in; Mamma said that Skies were always nonna’s favourites because if they weren’t getting it at home they went all day and night and into the next morning, too.”

“Speaking of which, sweetheart, do you know who your nonno was? You’re learning _very_ quickly -” he cuts Niccola off before he can make a suggestion, but he’ll need to imply some things before anyone suggests he’s the daughter of one of Timoteo’s premarital bastards. Fortunately he has a ready weapon; the slow, seductive extraction of his hand from Dino’s greedy hole, leaving it glistening and open, a wisp of his Flame instructing it to gape and flutter in just the right way to have Niccola’s cock twitching eagerly. “- I’ll ask that question again later, princess. Our Sky is just too appealing not to fuck, first, given your choice of how to present him.”

He snickers and makes a gesture, curling his Mist around Dino and rearranging him; Niccola helps Romario sprawl on his back, legs bent to provide the best possible angle for the Sun to receive cock, and then he’s supporting Dino’s weight with his Flames, shifting the two of them until Dino’s cock catches and slides inside Romario, making both moan in pleasure. He stands up on his tip toes to steal a kiss, and strokes Niccola’s cock with the hand still slick from Dino’s body. The Lightning shivers, cock twitching in his grip, and he smiles. “Break our Sky open for us, Niccola. Show him how good it’s going to be for him going forward, how much he’ll enjoy surrendering to us.”

Niccola shakes his head at him, and then lines himself up with their pretty Sky’s hole, pressing in slow and easy, making Dino’s Flames flicker and flare in surprised and eager pleasure. He presses himself to Niccola’s side; if he hadn’t already known that the Lightning was a good man, captured in Bouche Croquant’s net, one he’d regretted not getting to know better, then the way their Flames meshed would have been enough to reassure him. (Who was he kidding; he was looking forward to riding the man’s cock, and being sandwiched between him and Dino. He had _ideas_ about Lightning Flames and sex, and he was fairly sure Niccola would be happy to experiment with him. And on him.)

“Fuck, that’s heady. Have you been getting this much from riding our pretty Sky’s cock, Felicia?” He nods, a smile curving his lips. 

“Like having a piece of home sink inside you and wrap you up in warmth and safety?”

“Well, more like sinking _into_ my home, and wrapping myself in it, but yes.” There’s an almost worrying lack of sound from Dino, but then he leans forward and realises that their Sky is kissing their Sun almost desperately, clinging to him for a point of reference, and he goes up on tiptoes, nipping the Lightning’s ear.

“Make them both cum, Niccola, and if you don’t flood our pretty Sky’s sweet hole, I’ll suck the orgasm out of you despite that little Flame trick you’re using. And you saw just how easily I swallowed our Sky -” he murmurs the words in Niccola’s ear, using a touch of his Flame to make them seem utterly reasonable, despite his apparent age and innocence. “- and ask Dino; I damn near came sucking him in the shower.”

Niccola makes a needy sound, bucking his hips at his words. He lets his hand drift lower, curving over his - Niccola’s - buttock and stroking over the Lightning’s hole - twitching greedily - and cupping his balls; they’re hot and swollen, and he hums in mischevious amusement, rolling them in his hand gently. “Not going to last long if you do that, princess. I thought you wanted to suck my cock when I was done with our pretty Sky.”

“Mmmm. I would enjoy that. But then I’m also going to enjoy this, too. The red light district encourages voyeuristic tendencies, and I definitely have those.” He pauses and tiptoes again. “Nonna told me all sorts of stories about Skies. Did you know that we could find Dino a War to protect him - and, for our appreciation, give him foals to carry, too? It would be very, very pretty -” Niccola whines, ramming into their Sky with short vicious thrusts, ones that thanks to his Flames would be making direct and vicious contact with Dino’s prostate; Romario swallows the shriek. “- maybe we could find cousin Xan; one of the Families took him away, but we could take him back, couldn’t we?”

Romario chokes, hands stilling Dino and Niccola. He hides his grin against Niccola’s tattooed shoulder (he’s amused to know that he’s the one that taught Dino that skin art was a fun idea). “_Cousin Xan_.”

“He was the son of one of Mamma’s cousins. She gave him up to his father when the brothel was shut down because the madame got arrested -”

“Princess, that wasn’t why ’maro choked. We know where he is.”

“Oh?” He bounces slightly, rubbing his breasts against Niccola making both older men whine. “Who has him? Is he okay? Does he have any Guardians yet? He had such pretty fire; if his Mamma hadn’t given him away -” Dino’s Flames flare in greedy possessiveness, lavender and orange dancing around all three of them. He sort of wants to laugh; his Dino and Xanxus had occasionally quarrelled over Squalo like two dogs with one bone, but generally made up by fucking the Rain senseless once the swordsman tried to intervene. “- I chose you, Dino. Would choose you again over Xan, but Guardians you could _both_ bond’s a good sign for matched Skies.”

Niccola turns his head and kisses his lips gently. “Minx. _Xanxus_ has been taken in by Don Vongola and named his son; he doesn’t have any Guardians yet, but he’s been kept within their Family seat. Don Vongola’s been trying to ameliorate his illegitimate birth with political Guardian matches; some of us think he’s actually his grandson, probably by his eldest.” Dino’s Flames flare even more strongly and Niccola groans, bucking his hips and distracting them both from the line of conversation. He snickers, admiring the way Dino’s hole greedily swallows Niccola’s thick cock - easily as wide as his wrist, and shiny with the fluids the working manufactured - - stretching for it almost effortlessly, and he carefully rubs a fingertip against it, a little Mist covering the nail to avoid scratches, and then lets Niccola’s thrust carry it inside, making Dino yelp. He adds a second on the next thrust and a third, and then Dino wails and cums, and the surge of Flames and the impossible tightness around his fingers is hot as _fuck_. Hopefully, his Sky’s bisnonna would let him use her as an excuse for learning how to make himself a cock, even if he needed to stay female for now.

Niccola’s hips stutter, their Sky’s body wringing the cum out of him with brutally tight contractions amplified by his working, and he barely pulls his fingers free before Niccola collapses on top of the other two, the jolt pushing Romario over the edge yet again. He basks in the resulting Flames, weaving his own through them, and shoving some of it through the thin, strong bond with Nuvola, and then he crawls onto the bed to contain the mess, and pulls the blanket over them for a few minutes, sulking when he remembers the shower isn’t big enough for more than two. They’d have to fix that.

Niccola recovers first, rolling off Dino and scooping him up, carrying towards the bathroom, and he squirms slightly. “Definitely a minx, aren’t you? Which do you want, my mouth, my finger or my cock, princess?”

“Mmm. Cock and fingers? I’m kind of looking forward to being pinned between you and Dino. Gonna be _so_. full.” Niccola laughs and presses a large hand, covered in Lightning Flames to his belly; they sink into his system, and he follows them, raising a mental eyebrow. The man really had been wasted as Timoteo’s Lightning. “M’glad you’re not like the crazy Lightnings who stalked the really important clients, Nic.”

“Oh?”

“Wouldn’t like you so much if you growled at me for wanting our Sky so much.” Niccola smiles, and nudges the shower open, and turning the water on, shielding him with his body.

“Sure you want my cock in your pretty ass, princess? The working’s gonna, hold, right? I don’t want to hurt you.” He nods, and Niccola grins. “Make yourself toeholds and handholds; you’re a bit short to make this easy otherwise, though hanging you off my cock at some point for Dino to lick your cunt will be a fun game; can you imagine bearing all your weight with your little asshole?” He shivers, body throbbing, nipples hard, and eyes Niccola’s body before making the requisite grips. He steps up onto them, and Niccola takes a moment to wash him with gentle touches, fingers exploring his drenched slit, and he rides them eagerly, body swallowing them easily thanks to the way he’d built Felicia, Niccola whining in appreciation. “Fuck, how were you made so perfect to be part of a Cavallone Set, princess? I wish I’d been there to watch Dino take your maidenhead; did you manage to cram all of his cock into your little slit?”

“_Every_ inch. It felt so good. Stretched me _perfectly_.” Niccola whines, pressing him against the wall of the shower cubicle, big hands on his hips, thumbs spreading his cheeks and the tip of his cock - even fatter than Dino’s - pressing against his greedy, fluttering hole. The Lightning behind him presses in achingly carefully, and he shuts his eyes and moans at the exquisitely careful and perfectly aimed penetration of his body. “Fuck, you’re good at that.”

“Princess, with cocks the size ours are, either you get good at using them or hurt people. I preferred the first option.” He clenches, experimentally, whining as he can barely compress the iron rod in his ass; he retaliates with some of his Cloud Flame, and the Lightning bucks, driving almost four inches of his cock into his ass far faster than the first four had gone in, and a mini-orgasm makes his muscles ripple and his slit _drip_. “Doing okay, pretty girl?” He nods eagerly, and Niccola eases the remainder of his cock inside him. It’s thick and long and his body adjusts to its presence perfectly, conforming to its length. He could feel the tip of it resting against his diaphragm, and it’s incredibly soothing to be so full, and the aching stretch of carrying so much of his weight on two tiny points is _exquisite_. His body ripples in another orgasm, the pre-quake of one that promises to be truly extraordinary, and then Niccola spreads a hand on the wall beside him, and keeps the other on his hip and fucks him with slow, deep, patient thrusts that make it hard for him to resist giving the Lightning _exactly_ what he wants; him to keep cumming on his cock, wringing both of them dry with his rippling sheath. “When you decide you’re ready, you’re going to be gorgeous pregnant, princess. Especially when you decide you want two or more of us to sate you; you’ll be entirely full of baby and cock and it’ll be hard not to keep you like that.”

He whines; it’ll be hard to resist asking to be kept like that, especially if him pregnant proves to be one of his set’s kinks. (Hayato pretending to be pregnant had definitely been one of his. They hadn’t dared to actually breed him given the war, but faking it had been hot and hysterical. He’d have to teach Hayato to genderflip for his younger self’s amusement; Shamal had said that baby Hayato had been a Misty Storm, not a Cloudy one.) The tension in his belly unravels with vicious speed, and he catches another wisp of Lightning sliding into his system just as Niccola slides a single finger into his slit. The pleasure ripples on and on and on, until he’s hoarse with it, and limp, only held up by cock and the fingers inside his slit. It feels amazing, especially when the cock inside his ass pulses, thick, liquid, electric cum spilling into his body which absorbs them _greedily_.

“Fuck. I’m not sure which of the three of you has the sweetest hole, princess. You all feel amazing on my cock. Hot and hungry and desperate for me to cum as deep inside you as possible.” He clenches gently on the cock in his ass, and Niccola laughs, softly. “The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak, princess. I know better than to use that trick for too long, but I’m sure Romario will help Dino stuff you full when we’re down in Nuvola’s field, and when we come back to the house, I have some entertaining toys for everyone to try. Imagine riding Dino while there’s a vibrating plug in his ass, princess -” He manifests a tentacle and swats the evil Lightning gently. “- oh, you are going to be so much fun with more training, ’licia.” He shakes his head, and Niccola lifts him slightly, letting his cock slip out of his ass, and then putting him down gently. “Can I play a bit more? You’re so open and I want to stick my hand in you and get you off again.” He spreads his legs, and the Lightning grins. “I saw how you got Dino to take your fist; can I do the same thing to you, princess?”

He nods, and Niccola kneels, lifting one of his legs onto his shoulder, exposing his slit to the Lightning’s mouth; the man takes no time in diving in, tongue hot and slick and greedy, flicking against his clit and fucking into his slit, fingers resting gently against his hole and pressing slightly, engaging the working, and Niccola makes a sound that’s almost disbelief as his hand slips into his ass. He clenches in pleasure, aftershocks from his earlier orgasm waiting just beyond his reach, and then Niccola twists his hand slightly, curling his fingers carefully and sucking hard, and he cums again, squirting this time, and the Lightning makes a sound that’s _definitely_ pleasure at that. 

Niccola turns him on his hand, clearly wanting to see his wrist spreading his hole open, and then pumps his fist a couple of times, twisting it to find the best angle, and he quivers and shakes in pleasure. “Or perhaps I should be shoving a couple of big toys into your pretty holes, princess; you’re loving being treated like this aren’t you? What would you think of a vibrator in your pretty little slit, and two cocks in your ass? Would that turn you on?” He nods, and Niccola kisses his lower back, uncurling his fist and easing it out of his body. “Such a perfect princess for us. Now, be good and close everything up, so I’m not tempted, sweetheart.” He whines but obliges and Niccola whimpers as his ass goes from having a two-plus-inch gape to being a tightly furled, pristine rosette that gave no hint of how readily it could take a cock. He also diverts the blood flow back away from his clit and slit, and Niccola kisses his back again. 

Niccola stands, carefully, and kisses him, filthy and slow, and then scoops him up and carries him back out into the bedroom, a flash of Sun Flames drying them both off. The Lightning laughs in amusement at the sight that greets them; Romario has their Sky up on hands and knees, pillows keep him in position, and is testing the limits of the working he’d placed. He enhances his hearing ever so slightly, and shivers just a little bit at Romario’s explicit description of watching Dino direct the breeding of the herd and infusing his Flames into the broodmares. The words are making Dino’s flames ripple and spread, filling the room with a sense of urgency that only has Romario ramming into him harder and harder and harder until he screams like a mare finding completion, the Sun pulling out and coating Dino in his cum in a very blatant marking.

“Your turn in the shower, ’maro. I’ll throw some clothes on and grab a clean set for both of us; one of the maids will be happy to move things for us if we’re out of the suite for a few hours.” He snickers; he suspects that one or two of the maids probably wouldn’t mind a free show if the ones they’d had in the Iron Fort were anything to go by. Romario shakes his head at them, but hoists Dino onto his shoulder with Flame-augmented strength and carries him through the door they’d just exited. “You were wearing Dino’s shirt earlier; if I grab you a belt, can you borrow a set of his pants and cuff them? There should be the rest of the packet of panties in the main room, but Romario was lucky to find anything that fit you in Isabella’s closet - she’s a good six inches taller than you - and I have no desire to make my own attempt. One of us can take you shopping in the morning.”

He nods, pulling the bra and shirt from the pile he’d stripped off earlier, making Niccola whine as he pulled them on, and he grins, winking at the man as he slips out into the main room to search for the bag his clothes had been delivered in. Niccola’s right; there were another four pairs of panties in the bag, and he pulls a fresh set on before returning to the bedroom to raid his Sky’s drawers. He finds a pair of skinny jeans that fit nicely - or will do with a belt - and pulls them on, and he knows exactly how he must look: perfect bait for the rest of their set.

“Come with me, princess; if you’re up to it, I’ll drop you off in Nonna Carmelita’s sitting room. She looked as if she wanted to scheme with you earlier, and it’ll give me a reason to chase the two in the bathroom through getting dressed.” He takes a moment to think through the possibilities, then nods, padding alongside Niccola. “I will check with Isabella if she has a set of riding boots in your size that haven’t gone up to the attics yet. Knowing Dino, even if more fucking happens, he’ll be equally as eager to go for an actual horse ride, especially as that working’ll prevent him from being sore, won’t it?” He grins, and Niccola opens the door, leading him back down the corridor with its ancient mosaics. The rooms in question are on the ground floor, and Dino’s bisnonna - Carmelita.- grins up at them when Niccola opens the door to her suite.

“Nonna Carmelita, Felicia di Corda; Felicia, Carmelita Cavallone.” Niccola, the coward, abandons, them and he shuts the door behind him, taking the chair the ancient Mist indicates.

“Call me Nonna, Felicia. I think it’s already Felicia Cavallone, yes? And probably should have been Felicia di Vongola, ne?” He tilts his head in acknowledgement of her perceptiveness. “Hidetada’s granddaughter, or Fabio’s great-granddaughter, child?”

“Hidetada’s. But I don’t belong to that blonde ass, nonna. Mamma’s sisters never said anything nice about him, and even Madame hated him. But Don Vongola kept bringing him when he came to see Cousin Xan’s Mamma so they couldn’t say no -”

“And I assume, given the shape of your cheekbones and the taste of your Flames that you’re Trident Shamal’s natural daughter, yes? Oh don’t worry child; the worst I’ll do is use it to rein him in. He’s been running wild for far too long and needs a little disciplining.”

“- you’re one of Simora’s granddaughters, aren’t you?”

“And you have the Vongola Hyper Intuition. I’d thought I’d imagined the extra Sky Flame this morning - it tasted far too much like my Donnas’ Flames to be any of the Skies normally in the house - but apparently, I hadn’t. Yet you’re definitely little Dino’s Mist, aren’t you? It’s a very strong bond already.”

“It’s a very long story.”

“We can have a very long time before the boys get back, little one. We’re _Mists_.” His eyes widen, and he sorts through possible plans before inclining his head, and Carmelita laughs and spins Mist Flames out of the air in a complicated fashion that he eyes in fascination. “It’s not as useful as it could be, Felicia; it only works between Mists and Skies. Or at least the version I learnt is.”

“Promise that you’ll only share this with your Donnas, nonna?”

“You’re my great-grandson’s Mist. I know what that means; I may act on the information you give me, though.” He inclines his head again and starts by undoing Felicia.

“Now that isn’t a trick you learnt from Trident Shamal, little one. But it does seem to be your natal state; I have a knack for seeing through disguises.”

“He did help me refine it, though, and gave me his blessing to use his DNA to build Felicia; albeit about fifteen years in the Future. I _learnt_ it from my Mists.”

“This is going to go faster if you show me, isn’t it?” 

“Probably.” She raises an eyebrow, and he weaves another illusion, one of the few he’d learnt from Mammon, and ‘gives’ the bubble to the ancient Mist _very_ carefully. Her eyes flicker rapidly, racing through the bundle of memories and experiences he’d given her.

Carmelita opens her eyes and stares at him. “I understand _exactly_ why you’ve chosen to my great-grandson’s Mist, little one; while he made a _very_ good Don, he was almost as painfully broken as you were, and I can see the shape of your plan. It makes sense. My grandson clearly meant well, arranging for Reborn to train him, but that figlio di puttana - apologies, little one - should never be allowed near a Sky. Luce broke him, and he’s hungered for revenge for _years_. And for Timoteo to set him on _you_ -” The Mist flexes her hands, forcing them to stop clenching. “- and then that War, and you poor boy, having to support so many widowers; they weren’t being kind to you were they? There’s ways to manage that greedy hunger; it’s how I’ve survived so long. That and orders.” Carmelita smiles. “There are definitely things I can do to help, and my Skies will laugh their heads off when I finally join them. Hiding you from Timoteo and Iemitsu and successfully stealing Xanxus so my great-grandson can form a new paired Sky like theirs will make them laugh hysterically.”

“I have three people I need to find/talk to, Nonna.” That earns him another smile. “The Estraneo still have my younger self’s Mist, and I’d like to buy him from them; Don Falco has his Storm - Felicia’s little brother, thanks to Shamal and I’s work; and there’s an albino Sky who I’d like to get somewhere safe so that War doesn’t happen. He needs training and a Home, so he has something to anchor him.”

“I can put the word out, quietly, child. And I can feel Dino approaching my rooms; you may wish to become Felicia again.” The old Mist smiles at him, yet again. “She feels more comfortable to your Flames that your current form right now. Which isn’t unheard of in those with Mist as part of a split Primary Flame; I certainly met several when I was younger who built themselves a form like her.” He weaves the Flames necessary together and flips the mental switch, form rippling as he shifts back to being Felicia again. “And sweetheart? When you decide you’re ready to carry my great-great-grandchildren, you’ll want to stay Felicia for the entire period, as much as you may want to escape some parts of the experience, but the reward will be worth it. It certainly was for me.” He twitches. “And tell your Sky your secret someday; not yet, but before I die, so I can see his face and confirm your story. It’ll make things much easier.”

Dino pushes the door open, collapsing the Mist Flames woven into the room, sticking his head around the door. “May I steal Felicia back, nonna? I promised to introduce her to Nuvola properly.”

“Oh, absolutely, Dino. But don’t forget a blanket; straw is itchy when it gets in the wrong places.”

“_Nonna_!” He laughs and tiptoes to steal a kiss.

“I remember being newly bonded to Tiberia. We had a lot of fun, dear, and learnt some hard lessons. Enjoy the benefit of our wisdom, and keep my pretty apprentice happy, Dino.” The ancient Mist laughs and makes a shooing gesture. “Get out of here and take your stallions and mare with you, brat.”

“Going, going!” He’s towed at high speed through the corridors of the Villa, giggling hysterically, and Niccola shakes his head when they reach him; the Lightning has a pair of boots and socks in his hands and he takes them and pulls them on carefully, tweaking them to fit. “We’re going to ride out to where Nuvola’s herd is, Felicia. You’ll ride with me; my stallion can take two, whereas making their geldings carry two would just be cruel.”One of the stable hands walks up to them, two horses being lead on their reins, and a third following along behind them, wisps of Sky Flames tangled in it - his - mane; if he had to guess, that was probably Scuderia’s sire, or grandsire. He certainly _felt_ like Scuderia, but was closer to steel grey than something pale enough to be called white (providing a horseman wasn’t listening). 

Niccola and Romario take a horse each from the stablehand, and Dino grins. “We’ll have to find you two partners from among the herd; you’ll never keep up on them if I let Ira have his head. Might be interesting to see if Nuvola’s choices want to work with you.” Ira trots over to them, and nuzzles at his Sky, making Dino laugh happily, before boosting him to the horse’s back and vaulting up. He leans back into his Sky’s chest, feeling his arm wrap tight around his waist. “Ready, sweetheart.”

“Mmhmm.” Ira’s muscles bunch, and he leans into his intuition, and the horse leaps forward, Niccola and Romario cursing behind them and it’s _exhilarating_.


	4. Chapter 4

“Teasing them is mean, Dino.” He leans back into his Sky, enjoying the arm wrapped around tightly around his waist and the way Ira’s moving underneath them, Sky Flames rippling off the stallion’s mane. Dino hums in amusement and he can feel his Flames meshing with Ira’s, the stallion choosing his route across the fields in Nuvola’s direction. There’s a sense of kinship between the stallion beneath them and the Cloud mare tied to his Sky’s Flames and he twists the available pieces around in his head until they fit. “Ira’s Nuvola’s brother, isn’t he? Her full brother I mean. They have different colouration, but if Ira was human he’d be your Flames-twin and yet he doesn’t have any interest in chasing off the stallions she’s picked to claim her. And he’s as sentient as she is.”

“Yes, he is Nuvola’s brother. He’s already inspected her choices, too, if they’re the ones I think they are -” Dino pats Ira’s rump and the stallion snorts. “- he may even be the one who drove them Active so they’d be good enough for her. It would be just like him. He has his own small herd of mares that fill his Guardian slots; he lets me ride him because he likes the way our Flames resonate.” Dino’s cock is hard where it’s rubbing against his lower back, but he knows better than to distract a horse and rider at full gallop. Even if he could see some fun potential in their rhythm … 

Ira whinnies as if to agree that he had, indeed, terrorised his sister’s choices into developing Active Flames, and then muscles bunch under his thighs and the three of them are soaring over the rapidly approaching fence and into the field with his Sky’s Cloud Guardian. Nuvola’s Flames flare in welcome, wild and dangerous and a match for his Kyōya’s Cloud - it reminds him so strongly of his wild Cloud that he can see why in the Past-Future his nii-san had lusted after Kyōya so fiercely and he regrets not trying to form a pair bond with Dino then - before she turns back to the two other horses in the field, each with their own Flames curling and dancing in their manes, and _challenges_ them. 

It makes Dino snort, and vault off Ira before helping him down. “Off you go old friend; your sister’s in estrus and I doubt you want to watch this. Go see if any of your mares are interested in a new foal; Bella’s courting a Home, and that means there’s going to be a new generation soon, no matter what limits Papa tries to put on her.” 

The Sky Stallion butts his head against his shoulder, and his Sky unbuckles the tack from Ira, and then he watches in appreciation as the stallion takes a half dozen steps and then his muscles bunch under his skin and Ira makes a truly prodigious leap back over the fence and leaves them alone - though he can hear the other two in the distance; he suspects they’re using the bridle paths rather than the more direct route, and he pounces on his Sky.

The sheer unexpectedness of his choice sends Dino flying, and they both land on the dense grass, him on top, and he grinds down on his Sky’s cock, feeling it, thick and hot and hard against his cunt, despite the barriers between them. “Fuck, sweetheart. Are you sure?” He nods, and his Sky whines. “Can I get you to be on hands and knees? Um, I think I might have a kink because fucking you like that out here really, really appeals. The idea of um, being balls deep in you, _breeding_ you, while Nuvola gets covered for her first foal, well -” he leans forward, pressing his breast to his Sky’s chest, and keeping him slow and deep and filthy.

“Perhaps not a _successful_ breeding, cielo-mine. We’re both a _little_ young, but we can certainly practise. Enthusiastically.” Dino laughs and pulls him down into another kiss, one that’s equally filthy, his Sky definitely more than a little affected by his Cloud’s hunger to be mated. It makes him squirm, and he reaches for his Mist Flames, willing them to strip both of them; they do, leaving him naked on top of his naked Sky, their clothes strewn beside them, and Dino flushes at the feel of his wet slit against the shaft of his cock. 

“Fuck, you really do think that idea appeals, don’t you, sweetheart?” He nods, rubbing himself against his Sky’s pretty, thick cock, riding it with easy movements that make his body hum with pleasure before sighing and pushing up, off his Sky. Crafting a soft ridge of moss and earth, comfortable and supportive is easy, and he drapes himself over it, presenting for his Sky. Legs spread wide, shoulders low, and Dino groans at the sight of his soft, wet slit, and his tight pink asshole. “And if you don’t want your own foals yet, should I fuck you here,-” his Sky’s calloused thumb presses against his hole, dipping inside, testing the working he’d used to make anal fun and safe, ”- rather in your pretty cunt? It’s safer, right?" Dino slides two fingers between his folds, spreading them, and exposing his dripping cunt to the cool air, and he shakes his head.

“M’not fertile right now. Haven’t ovulated yet this month.” He can feel the flush colouring his back at the admission; which was weird? Why was his fertility more embarrassing than getting his ass thoroughly fucked? “It’ll be all anal all the time in a week or two. Just in case.” He didn’t quite trust himself not to conceive, especially with Dino and the others being so sweet and attentive and the fact he craved children of his own. Dino’s fingers pet his folds and he whines at the back of his throat. “Please, cielo-mine. Please. Need your cock. Will feel so good. Nuvola’s waiting for you to take me; can’t you feel how impatient she is?” The Cloud mare whinnies in agreement, stamping her foot, and allows the rest of the arousal of her estrus soak into her Flames; it swamps him unexpectedly, and his body tingles, senses prickling, and it’s only his _actual_ age and the self-control beaten into him by Shamal and Reborn that allows him to prevent the ovulation that the Cloud mare attempts to trigger.

“Who am I to deny either of my pretty mares what they want?” Dino’s hands wrap around his hips, pulling them up higher, forcing him further down onto his elbows for stability; his Sky’s rubs his cock gently against his folds, teasing him with it, then his Sky lunges, driving his full length into his slick cunt, dragging a scream of pleasure from his throat that’s matched by Nuvola as the Storm successfully mounts her. Dino’s cock feels so long and thick in this position, the head of his cock so deep in his slit that he can feel it when he breathes. “Oh fuck, sweetheart. I’m not going to last long. Not with you under me and Nuvola impaled like that. She’s so desperate for her stallion, and you’re so hot and tight and slick and fuck -” Dino’s thrusts slip, ragged, matching the stallion mounting their Cloud, and he makes a small sound as he realises what he needs to do; he folds a little further so he can reach his own clit to frig it, and nudges at Dino’s Flames, coaxing them to open a little further with each ragged thrust and when the stallion trumpets his victory, he cums, Dino follows and the Storm settles into his Sky’s Flames alongside Nuvola, curled in tight and close and protective around her in a way that reminds him so much of the way his Hayato curled in his Flames in the Past-Future.

(Hayato. He needed to do something about little Hayato, needed him safe either here, with him, or in Japan. Either would do.)

Niccola and Romario are there. The two of them peel them apart, making both him and Dino whine and flail, but they’re insistent, Romario pulling him back, towards the fenceline, cock pressing against his lower back, and he wants another orgasm so badly that he nearly forgets all of his plans in favour of begging Romario to fuck him in hole that appealed to him, the Sun sinks three fingers into his dripping cunt, coats himself with his and his Sky’s cum, and then lines himself up with his asshole and yanks him down onto his cock, leaning back against the fence to watch Dino and Niccola and Nuvola and her Rain. He lays his head back against Romario’s shoulder and luxuriates in being so full again.

“Fuck, princess -” he clenches around Romario’s cock and shifts, settles himself, forcing the last half inch of his cock inside him despite his body’s protest; Romario wraps an arm around him, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “- you looked so hot like that, your pretty cunt swallowing Dino’s cock perfectly. And your _ass_.” 

Niccola has their Sky shoved down over the tussock he’d created, and was teasing Dino with the very tip of his cock - pressing it against his hole over and over again - whilst Nuvola teased the second stallion, dodging his attempts to mount her while the Storm stallion nickered in amusement. The Rain stallion finally makes a sound of frustration and corners the mare - much to Nuvola’s clear pleasure at the situation - mounting her successfully, and Dino’s wail as Niccola copies the Storm twines with Nuvola’s. 

“Our cute little Sky has fantasies about being bred; we should get you a strap-on so you can treat him like this, too. It would be as pretty to watch you fuck him, with a fat fake cock between your thighs, as it was to arrive here and see him fucking you in such enthusiastic mimicry of Tempesta.” He shivers, clenching around the cock in his ass; Romario’s other hand nudges his thighs apart, and roughly calloused fingers trace over his folds, dipping between them, making small circles around his clit with the slick dripping from his body.

“I do have Mist Flames. We could experiment, maybe. Or I could ask Carmelita for any relevant techniques?”

Romario shudders and nips at him in rebuke for the comment. He giggles. “I can buy you something to use, princess. We run the adult shops in Syracuse. Just don’t mention our bisnonna in connection to sex, _please_.”

“You do remember that she was part of the single most sensual Sky pair that there are records of, Romario? They were at war, and they didn’t know whether they’d survive that long. And I think Carmelita was Carmelito at one point, too -” Romario shudders again, and the cock inside him actually softens slightly, and he takes mercy on the Sun. He clenches his ass gently, rhythmically, coaxing his cock into staying hard and gets his knees under him to start riding Romario properly. It takes a moment for Romario to respond properly, but then the Sun’s hands settle on his hips helping him to ride his cock harder and faster, until he’s panting in desperate arousal, nine-tenths of the way to orgasm without any really clitoral stimulation. 

“Fuck. Your ass, princess. It’s swallowing my cock like you’re made for this sort of sin.” He rises a little further, until Romario can watch the head of his cock stretching his rim, letting him see the pretty sight at the end of each movement, and the Sun groans, cock rock-hard again.

“Well, I was bred for it, and it is.” He grins. “Imagine me doing this with you and Nico or Dino, the two of you pressing your cocks together, and how wide I’d be spread by you. Niccola fist fucked me while you were ‘breeding’ Dino earlier, and it felt so good.” Two more strokes and he’s cumming, ass milking Romario’s cock until the Sun whines and bites his shoulder, Flame rich cum pouring into his body and setting off yet more rippling muscle spasms. He half expects Romario to soften once he’s finished, but he doesn’t and the Sun laughs and kisses the back of his neck before pushing him forward onto his hands and knees, without letting him slip off his cock. He makes a curious sound, and Romario kisses the back of his neck again.

“Sun Flames, bathing my cock, princess. I’m never done after just one round when I’m on top.” He shivers. “Make yourself something to support your body, so I can fuck you like you were being fucked by Dino, pretty one. You obviously liked it.” He complies, and Romario presses him down over the tussock, and then traces fingers down his spine to where they joined, light, almost ticklish touches to highly sensitised flesh. ”So what are the limits of the working, princess?” Romario’s Flames feel amused, and he teases his rim. “I joke, but could we let one of Nuvola’s stallions fuck our kinky little Sky?” He nods, and Romario laughs. “Let’s not tell him that, just in case.”

“And fuck, I know why Mamma’s sisters really, really liked it when your Family came to the brothel; I asked when I was little and they said I’d understand when I was older, and I do, especially if you’re all so well endowed. They tended to wander around on Cloud Nine after a night of, uh, bonding activities.” Romario snickers and pulls back, eyes fixed on his well-stretched hole; in fact, he pulls all the way out, and he whines at the lost of the gorgeous fullness.

“Let me demonstrate what they enjoyed so much, princess. Tighten up for me?” _Oh_. He wraps mental fingers around the Flames curled in his ass, and Romario makes a pleased sound as he goes from gaping - almost two inches, if his orgies in the Past-Future were any guide - to tightly furled. “Oh, that’s surreal watching that, little one. Surreal but very, very pretty.” The Sun fingers him gently as if he’s exploring how well the alteration was functioning. “Stay nice tight for me, princess? I’ve never been confident enough to take a whore first on a night out, but I know you’ll enjoy it, so -” he laughs, and nods, and Romario presses the tip of his cock to his asshole and presses with gentle but inexorable force, and he resists just enough to make the Sun work for it, and for the sensation to be enjoyable to both of them, riding his own fingers as Romario sinks into his ass and cumming when he bottoms out, Cloud enhanced muscles clenching down around the thick intrusion. 

Romario gasps, hips shuddering and plasters himself to his back, hips stuttering in tiny thrusts inside his body that feel exquisite; the angle is just right that each thrust nudges at a sensitive spot through the thin walls separating his two fuckable holes. Romario pins him there, fucking into him with tiny thrusts that have him squirming and begging, hands pinned to the paddock so that it’s all he can do to look up and see Nuvola being mounted again by her Storm, and feel Romario’s cock shifting inside his body and the Rain curling around all of them within Dino’s Sky. Romario keeps rocking into him over and over again, tiny, precise, repetitive motions that have him desperate to move, to fuck himself on the full length of the man’s cock.

“You talked about understanding, princess; shall I call them over for you, so you can have cocks stuffed in all your pretty little holes? Because that’s what we did with a willing whore on those sorts of nights out; we shove a cock as thick as your pretty wrist in every hole they have, then make sure they enjoy every moment of the night.” He makes a small needy sound. That shouldn’t turn him on, shouldn’t be hot for the character he’s presenting, but he can’t help the way his body responds, rippling around Romario’s cock, and the man laughs and presses a kiss to just below his ear. “This is like Dino enjoying talk about being serviced like a broodmare, isn’t it sweetheart? Don’t worry; we’ll worship you even if you want to be treated like our set’s whore sometimes. If you need more cock, princess, you can _always_ have it -” he nods, and Romario lifts up slightly, pulling up and back, and Dino slides in underneath him as if he’d been waiting for the cue. Between them, Romario and Dino ease him onto their Sky’s cock - he’s so full, so very, very full. 

So full that his muscles protest, spasming at the stretch despite the working, his belly bulging, so full that he actually cums when Dino bottoms out and pulls him down and into a kiss. He and his Sky make out for a long, long moment before Niccola’s cock nudges at his cheek; he goes to suck it, lifting away from Dino, but his Sky laughs. “Greedy, sweetheart. Why don’t we share so I can learn too?” He whines, and Niccola makes a sound that has to be amusement as Romario starts to move and he and Dino try to coordinate kissing and licking and very gently nipping at the thick cock sliding back and forward against their lips. None of them last very long; not with Nuvola’s arousal still lapping at their senses and how well stuffed his body is by his Sky and their Sun, and especially not with the musky flavour of a cock on his lips.

The four of them sprawl on the grass in the aftermath, watching as Nuvola bullies their two new Guardians with a smug air that has him reaching out carefully with his Flames; he giggles when he realises, like a Flame Active woman’s children sparked before implantation, so did the foals of a Flame Active mare. “’licia?”

“Nuvola’s got what she wanted. Well, most of it. She wanted me to have foals, too, but I said no.” Dino whines, an arm thrown dramatically over his face. Then he bolts upright, looking worried.

“_Foals_. Not a foal, but _foals_?”

“Mhmm. Two. One each for her stallions.” He brushes his Flames against the smug Cloud, and laughs. “Says it wouldn’t be fair if she picked one over the other. Even if our Rain is lazy about doing his job.” 

Niccola snickers. “Sounds like several Rains I know. And if she wants twins, let her, Dino; she wouldn’t be the only mare we watch over who throws pairs sometimes, and it just means she needs to stay near the house in case something goes wrong later on.”

“But -”

“Dino, do you really think any of us would survive trying to take one of her foals from her even this early?” Their Sky shakes his head, and he crawls over to him, sitting on his waist, holes still dripping, and kisses him slowly, until he stops trying to overthink things, and their Sun and Lightning are making appreciative noises of their own and discussing something. He’s not sure what; he’s too interested in kissing the anxiety out of his Sky’s Flames. (And maybe getting fucked again; so sue him, he liked his set’s cocks. A lot.)


	5. Chapter 5

“Ara, is there anyone, or anything I need to be aware of, cielo-mine? I know Niccola and Romario aren’t allowed onto the Academy grounds unless it’s an absolute emergency.” His Sky buries his head in his hair, still very sleepy, and Romario laughs softly.

“Not quite right, princess; Niccola and I can make use of one of a small suite of offices in the school, especially as we’re newly bonded. Everyone knows better than to separate Skies from their Guardians.” A hand ruffles Dino’s hair, covered in Sun Flames, and his Sky whines, pressing closer to him, cock hard and he wriggles, lining up with his asshole and then allowing himself to be pulled down onto it. He hums in delight, and Romario laughs. “I suppose that would be one way to wake him up, princess. Might need to give you extra time in the morning for that, though.” He clenches, and Dino’s hips twitch, showing more signs of being awake. “Dino has a self-proclaimed rival; I thought he might be his Rain, but after Pioggia decided to join our Harmony, -”

“Oh _fuck_. He’s going to _kill_ me.” He giggles, and draws off Dino’s cock teasingly, making his Sky whine and ‘pounce’ on him, hilting his cock in his ass. He squirms, and Dino hammers into him, quick and desperate, cock hard and he moans in pleasure as Romario laughs. “He was making noises about me _maybe_ being acceptable and I’m going to come back to school with a full Harmony.”

“I think he’s going to be envious, sweetheart. Especially because I doubt our little ’licia is going to manage to stay out of your lap for the whole day.” Dino kisses the back of his neck, and pulses his Flames, a clumsy, instinctive gesture that has him begging and pleading, bucking demandingly; he cums when his Sky pulses his Flames again, muscles clamping around the cock in his ass, and milking Dino’s orgasm from him. “Mmm. I think we’re going to have to start waking you up earlier, sweetheart. Because if we had the time I’d dearly love to bend you over the end of the bed and fuck your ass -”

“You’ll have to settle for screwing me in the office later, Nico.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Shower? I mean I have no objections to going to school full of Dino’s cum, but -” 

“_Princess_. You’ll cause a riot.” Romario sounds resigned though. “I suppose that would be one way to make it clear you’re Dino’s Mist. Just don’t cause any deliberate fights, please? Don Cavallone will be far less reasonable if you get Dino expelled from the Academy.” He wriggles out from under Dino, curling his Flames careful to prevent anything dripping free as he eases himself off his Sky’s cock.

“Do I have to wear a uniform? Or is the Academy more, um, permissive?”

“Oh no, princess. You’re going full catholic school girl this morning. Fortunately, Isabella’s uniforms were in storage, so Carmelita can adjust things to fit; it’ll save you from any Storm Flame ‘accidents’ resulting in nudity.” He raises an eyebrow at Romario. “Princess, we’re Italian men. Bending you over in it after school is one of those naughty fantasies.”

“That wasn’t what the eyebrow was for, Romario. Do I at least get to have knives in my garters?”

“The uniform doesn’t feature garters -”

“If ’licia wants garters, are you _really_ going to say no?” Romario’s face is priceless, and he laughs, stretching and feeling the throbbing ache in his ass. “And do you want a little something so you can just enjoy the warmth of our pretty Sky’s cum, rather than have to work to keep it inside, sweetheart?”

“You just want to know I’m wearing them and a plug, Nico.”

“Was that a no?”

“Gods no. Now, will someone come fuck me in the shower while Dino finishes figuring out that, yes, he has to get up?” Niccola sweeps him up with a certain amount of amusement and carries him through to the bathroom. “What do we need to do to persuade your, um, uncle, to put a bigger bathroom in or let me learn from Carmelita how to make us one?”

“Give him a few weeks, sweetheart. He’s going to need a little while to adjust to the fact his youngest has a full set of Guardians and we’re bouncing him on our cocks on a regular basis. I think you’re the only reason he’s not panicking about it more.” Niccola nuzzles him gently and pushes him into the shower cubicle. “Make yourself something comfortable and I’ll slip it in for you, princess.” He whines, and the Lightning shakes his head. “If I follow you in there, we’re going to be late, princess. We’ve already skipped out on Family breakfast -” he grumbles, but when fingering himself doesn’t make Niccola snap, he washes and steps back out of the shower and into the oversized warm towel held out for him.

“Still mean.”

“I’m sure we can motivate you and Dino to get your homework done quickly later, princess.” He mumbles agreement as he’s steered back into the bedroom, the two of them passing Romario, who was steering a still sleepy Dino toward the shower. “And if you want garters, you’ll have to make them; you’ve got a knack for real illusions, though, haven’t you?”

“Mmhmm.” He concentrates, fingers flicking, and Niccola gives him a look that makes him want to giggle. The lingerie was probably a little cruel, all-white silk and perfectly fitted, and he can feel Niccola’s cock twitch where it’s pressed against him. He forms a plug, too, neck slender and base shaped to be comfortable, and waves it at the Lightning who gives him a look that’s either amusement or resignation. “You promised -”

“I did. Bend over, princess, and spread those pretty legs so I can slip this into that slutty little hole of yours.” He glares at Niccola, sticks out his tongue, and bends over one of the chairs in challenge. Niccola whines and eases his panties down just enough to expose his ass; the man fucks his hole slow and easy with two fingers, and he shivers, clenching around them, trying to tempt him. But when they withdraw, instead of a cock, the plug presses into his body, and he makes a grumpy sound. “Later, princess. You can ride our cocks to your heart’s content this evening.”

“You’re awful, Niccola.”

“And you like it. Now pull those panties up, and then stand still so I can get you dressed, sweetheart.” He squirms and complies, and Niccola kneels with a skirt for him to step into. The Lightning _swears_ and he lets his lips curve. 

“Do you like the lace, Nico?”

“Fuck, sweetheart, you really have taken to being our princess, haven’t you?” He squirms and nods; he hadn’t even really intended to make the lace in that pattern, but his Flames had decided it was fitting. Niccola presses a kiss to the base of his spine, and then pulls the skirt up, fastening its buckles.

“What’s she done?”

“Come look at the pretty lace she dressed herself in, ’Maro.” Their Sun peers around the bathroom door and the look on his face makes it clear just how much he appreciated the lace. 

“Sweetheart, you’re a cocktease.” He laughs, and takes the shirt from Niccola, putting it on and buttoning it up slowly. 

“I’m not a cocktease, ‘Maro. If you weren’t being so stingy with your cock, I’d show you.” Nico steals a kiss, and hums mischievously. “Does this -” he borrows something from his memory of his Hayato and his taste in jewellery; the choker is slim, with a Cavallone horse as a pendant, and Niccola gives in and pushes him over the desk, easing his panties down, pulling his plug out and shoving his cock in, in one fierce stroke that makes his toes curl. “- work?”

The pace the Lightning sets is fast, vicious, and matched by his fingers sliding between his folds so that both of his holes are being fucked, and he bites his own arm as he’s dragged rapidly towards an orgasm that threatens to be _blinding_. “I should refuse to put your plug back in, princess, and make you spend your first day at the Academy having to concentrate on not letting our cum drip out of your ass. And I definitely think you’re going to have to spend the limo ride bouncing on our Sun’s cock with little Dino between your thighs, licking your slit.”

“I’m not going to turn down cock, Nico.” His words have their Lightning laughing and slamming into his body, fingers curving to press firmly against the inner aspects of his clit, and he shrieks and cums just in time for Dino to walk out of the bathroom, neatly dressed, Romario fluttering around him. Niccola groans, just as he finished cumming, and he feels every pulse of the Lightning’s pleasure as it’s poured into his body, only adding to the warmth from Dino’s cum.

Dino whimpers, and Romario sighs, amused. “Get her neatened up, Nico. We’re _trying_ to be good, and we’re going to have to speed to get them to school on time.” Nico pulls out of his ass achingly slowly, making him squirm and whine and clench in a bid not to drip, and then eases the plug back into his ass, brushing a little Lightning over it, and patting him dry with a handkerchief before pulling up his panties and settling his skirt back in place. He pushes himself up off the desk, smoothing the creases in his shirt out, and grinning as Niccola hands him a jacket and he realises the handkerchief has gone back into the Lightning’s pocket. “Limo, brats. And no sex in the vehicle; your father has insisted you’re still keeping the detail. Mostly because Nuvola, Pioggio and Tempesto can’t participate in a guard rotation off our lands.” He and Dino toe on their shoes.

Dino grumbles and steals a kiss from him. “Fuck, sweetheart. You have no idea how you look with that around your throat, do you?” He does, but rather than answer, he goes up on tiptoes for another kiss, and shifts them all down to the lawn in front of the Villa. 

“If it gets us more time to fuck in the mornings, I’ll have to practise the jump to and from the Academy.” Romario laughs and steers them towards the detail waiting with their armoured limousine, settling the two of them in the back and taking the front seats while the motorbikes settle into place around the car.

The ride is quiet, and he sits between Dino’s legs, and his Sky rebraids his hair into the sort of complex braid he suspects Nuvola persuaded him to learn for braiding her tail. “So what do I need to know about Squalo, cielo-mine?”

“He’s a little bit younger than me. He’s taken my clumsiness -” his lips curve as Dino hiccups and has a realisation, and he pulls himself back up onto the bench seat. “- I haven’t fallen over once, have I?”

“Disharmony, Dino. Wreaks havoc on Skies in all sorts of ways.” He pulls Dino down, so his head is in his lap instead and pets his hair. “Mamma said that some of the saddest clients were the latent Skies who didn’t realise what was wrong with themselves. It’s not magic cock, but, um, having a complete Harmony that all trust you is probably helping?” 

“- so he took my everything and my Flames as insult, and part of it is because we were so achingly close to bonding.”

He combs his Sky’s hair with his fingers. “Maybe he’s supposed to be Cousin Xan’s? Or at least maybe he’s meant to belong to the other half of your Sky. Is he going to be angry?”

“Maybe? Squalo’s hard to read sometimes, and he hates being pigeon-holed because of his Flames. He’s loud -”

“- I can deal with _that_. Can you guess how I kept myself afloat before um, everything? It’s why my Flames are so -” he waves his hands and his Sky laughs and presses a kiss to his belly. The limousine slows, and Dino whines, pushing himself upright. 

“If you can stop him pulling the sword he has Mist-bound to him, then he’s mostly harmless.” 

“Mmmm. I can do that.” Romario opens the door, and Dino leads out of the vehicle; he’s fairly sure _he_ should be doing that, but he projects a thin layer of Mist Flames over his Sky just in case. Not that the Cavallone are at war with anyone, _but_\- 

Dino gives him his hand, helping him out of the limousine, and pulling him into his side, and flaring his Sky Flames in a way that makes Niccola laugh. “Dino, if you displayed like that around Nuvola, she’d kick you in the balls. And you’d hate the recovery time.” Dino mumbles something, towing him towards the front doors of the school, and their Lightning laughs, settling in behind them with Niccola. They’re stopped at the front door, and the reason for his Sky’s grumpy flare becomes more obvious.

“Ah. Don Cavallone did send us a message. Miss Felicia is joining you in class; Niccola and Romario will be in the Cavallone rooms, yes?” The teacher at the door looks put upon. “He didn’t have any records for Miss Felicia though, so she’ll have to spend some time doing placement tests.” His Sky’s Flames flare again, and the teacher shakes her head. “You know very well that flaring at us is a punishable offence, Master Cavallone. But, given how new the bonds you’ve returned to school are, she’ll do those tests in your classrooms, along with the other new entrant to your year group.”

“New entrant -?”

“You’ll find out later. Straight up to your first class, please. Gentlemen, if you take the first right, and go straight up the stairs, I’m sure you’ll realise which room is yours; please be aware that being outside of your provided office is grounds for your Sky to be banned from the school precinct for everyone’s safety. Emergencies include the school protections falling, and your Sky being in danger; attempts to use this clause to excuse poor behaviour will _also_ result in suspension or expulsion of your Sky with the consequent consequences.”

Dino leads him to a classroom near the back of the building, settling them both into desks near the back of the room, and he sighs, amused, when his Sky insists on seating them so he’s in the more protected position. (But then his instincts had been strange around Chrome in the Future-Past sometimes; perhaps it was reproductive-potential related?) Despite Romario’s worry about them being late, they’re the first into the room and Dino taps his desk thoughtfully. “How old would your Cousin Xan be, sweetheart?”

“Um, our age?”

His Sky hums, mischievously. “Want to place a bet as to whether he’s the other one joining our class? Everything’s starting to happen, and you’re definitely a catalyst of some sort -” he headdesks. “- well you are; Nuvola gave you to me, and then I gained four more Guardians in quick succession, Dad’s respect, a Cloud secondary and Nuvola decided she wanted twins, and compared to that -”

“True.” Their conversation is broken up a stream of students - some of whom he recognises; among them a baby-Squalo, short silver hair and Rain Flames so close to being Storm it’s almost startling - and a teacher and two classroom aides, one Rain, one Mist. Most of the names the teacher calls he recognises; many of them being moderately high ranking Guardians he’d ended up supporting when they’d been widowed. It makes him shiver and lean into his Sky’s Flames, Dino giving him a concerned look. “Ask me this evening. I need Carmelita to help me explain.”

“Miss Felicia, Master Cavallone; it is respectful to keep your Flames _under_ your skin. While your new bond will be given some leeway, please try.” The words curl into his ear on a thread of Mist, and he whines, and pulls his Flames into his skin, focusing the needy portion of his awareness into the pool of Flames in his gut. He misses the end of the register, and then is pulled back to awareness by the Rainy-feeling teacher’s aide’s tap on his desk. 

Once they have his attention, they drop a thick pile of papers on his desk. “Your placement tests; work your way through them. This is pack one; it will be collected at lunchtime. After lunch, you will receive pack two.” He nods and takes the pen handed to him. The rest of the morning disappears to a haze of scribbled answers, and he’s never been so grateful for Reborn’s spartan tutoring and his former Storm and Cloud’s patient attempts to tutor him when he realised just how badly he’d been served by Nami-chuu. He hopes he’s done well enough that he can stay with his Sky under his own merits, rather than having to bend the rules to permit it. Xanxus, on the other hand, from the sound of the string of obscenities and the flare of Wrath Flames, hadn’t been warned about the placement tests. 

“_Xanxus di Vongola_.” 

“Um, are we allowed to go relax with Nico and ’Maro, Dino? My hands hurt, and I could do with some time to uh, relax.”

“That would be a good idea, I think.” He grins, and tries something; he reaches for their Sun and Lightning’s Flames, and steps, wrapped in Mist Flames and towing his Sky and emerges in an office with the Cavallone crest on the wall, and Romario on his knees, sucking Niccola’s cock.

“Hah, it _worked_!” Niccola laughs, hand tangled in Romario’s hair, hips rocking gently, making the Sun moan around the cock in his mouth. “Don’t _think_ I could do it over a very big distance, but so much better than the interrogation we were going to face on the way up here. Or dealing with someone trying to apply discipline to Xan. And that was definitely Xan, Dino; his Flames are all adorable and spiky and how is he that spiky after six years around four other Skies?”

“Five; the CEDEF Sky lives in the Fort, too.” 

Romario shudders, pulling off Niccola’s cock. “Pink goddamn elephants!” 

“You know, you could just concentrate on sucking my cock -”

“- not helping. You inserted the image of Iemitsu and sex involving teenage boys in my head.” 

“- thank you for sharing. Now _I’m_ soft, too. Which given how pretty Felicia and Dino look is a real shame.”

“Is that a challenge? Because I’ve just spent three hours doing a placement test, and I was hoping for a suitable distraction. I mean we should eat, _but_.”

Dino laughs, and pulls him into his arms, one hand coming up to cup his chin and tilt his chin for a better angle. “So what did you tease them with? Can I look now?” He nods, and Dino unbuttons his shirt and almost swallows his tongue at the sight of the lace and the pendant on his choker. “Fuck, ’licia. Fuck. If I’d seen that, we’d have never got here on time. Is that Nuvola on your pendant -” he nods, and his Sky’s hand slides into his hair, dragging his head back, and he’s kissed frantically, his Sky backing him into the wall, and once he’s pressed there, he lifts his leg up and wraps it around his waist. Dino lifts him, and he sticks himself to the wall, wrapping his other leg around his Sky, and vanishes his panties. Dino fumbles between them, releasing his cock, and once he’s lined up, slides it inside him and moans in pleasure at the feel of his Sky’s big cock in his cunt and a plug in his ass.

Dino bounces him on his cock, slow and easy and he leans his head back, showing off his choker and the white lace of his bra with its distinctly Cavallone patterns to his Sky and the other two. He drops his hand, rubbing his clit with hungry impatience for another orgasm; it builds fast, the friction and pleasure intense. He leans in, presses a kiss to his Sky’s lips and moans into his shoulder. “Don’t stop, Dino. Please, gods, don’t stop.”

“I won’t. Who do you want me to kneel for when you’re done, sweetheart? Niccola, or ’Maro?” He shivers, cunt spasming around Dino’s thick cock, ass appreciating the plug. “Or are you feeling greedy? Should I pull away from the wall and let one of them stick a cock in your ass?”

“Haf another pack that thick to do -”

“Not an answer, princess.” Romario’s there, beside them, and he unsticks himself from the wall and the Sun slides into position, tugging the plug out of his ass and dropping it; he vanishes it after it thuds to the ground, and shrieks as he’s stuffed absolutely full. His body tries to spasm, muscles tight around two cocks, and they’re bouncing him with lazy ease that has him climbing up towards another orgasm. Niccola, Lightning Flames coating him, slips out of the door to retrieve their lunches, returning with a trolley, and an amused feel to his Flames, but he’s too busy to figure out why, given the way Romario and Dino are fucking him senseless. (Rather than alternating, they’re driving into him simultaneously, so he has to deal with the stretch.) 

He shrieks and cums, passing out briefly; when he comes around, he’s wrapped in his Sky’s arms, ass and slit dripping down his thighs, and he rubs them together appreciatively before making himself a new plug and a washcloth. Niccola gives him a slightly disappointed look, but he still cleans himself off and fixes his uniform. “Dino hasn’t a cock yet this morning, Niccola. And he does look so pretty when you bend him over something” His Sky shakes his head and laughs, letting him slip out of his arms to investigate the lunches.

“Well, Nico; want me over the desk? Your cock’s fun.” Their Lightning’s the one amused now.

“Oh, kitten. If you didn’t have ’licia’s pretty working, you’d think it was a torture device. Working your way up to something the size of my cock normally takes _months_, not hours.” He serves himself a hearty lunch, settling on the loveseat with an amused Romario, and watches as Dino bends over the desk, legs as spread as his pants permit, and Niccola fingers him with a certain amount of nonchalance, lazy teasing that has Dino squirming and begging and fucking himself on the hand probing his hole. “Likewise, being able to do _this_-” Niccola presses, and his hand pops through Dino’s rim far too easily “- shouldn’t be so easy.”

Their Lightning torments their Sky with his fist, one hand pumping into his hole, the other milking his cock until he’s fairly sure that Dino has no idea which way is up. He’s actually semi-jealous; the anxiety about the placement tests and the fine balancing act - the one he’d spent the last three hours performing, and there were another three still to go - were eating at him, and he’d much rather spend the afternoon with a fist in both holes.

“He takes it so well, doesn’t he?” Romario’s words are murmured, and he leans into their Sun. “I’d hoped he would, daydreamed about it, really, but this is beyond my wildest dreams.” He makes a small sound, and Romario smiles. “Thank you, princess.” (He thinks about the Dino of his Past-Future, and decides he likes this calmer, Cloudy Dino. He’ll never be the same person he was, but he suspects Dino wouldn’t mind this version of himself, with his horses safe and as much sex as he could stand available on demand.)

The bell rings just as they’ve gotten Dino to surface from his fucked senseless state, and he stuffs a sandwich into his Sky’s mouth and steps them back to the classroom, stumbling as the two of them land (note to self, make Dino stand up before trying that trick next time). “Master Cavallone, you have thirty seconds to finish that or there will be a demerit!” His Sky wobbles and stuffs the rest of the sandwich in his mouth, doing his best impression of a chipmunk and it was adorable. “Miss Felicia, please continue the placement tests on your desk, and try not to distract your Sky; he has his own tests to do this afternoon as his father has requested a track change.” 

There’s a snort from the classroom door as Dino hisses when he sits down, and he aims a glare at Xanxus; when the other Sky passes Squalo’s desk he applies just enough force to land Xanxus face down in Squalo’s lap. There’s a predictable _voooiii!_ and a flare of Flames and he giggles even as the Mist teacher’s aide glares at him for the use of his Flames because that was a proto-bond right there. One that was going to be hysterical given the accidental changes he’d made already. 

“Miss Felicia! You have two more strikes and then you’re on suspension!” He perks up; being suspended would mean more time for sex. “I doubt your Sky’s father will be amused given how much he’s paying for your attendance -” he deflates again; she was probably right. And some of his new plans relied on Don Cavallone cooperating; he would be hard-pressed to kidnap Hayato without the older Sky’s assistance.

He buries himself back in the placement pack, appreciating the bubble of silence the aide put around him, and actually finishing this one with half an hour to spare. When he looks up, Dino and Xanxus are in their own bubbles, scribbling away, and he sighs and plays with his Flames, entertaining himself at his desk until the aide collects his papers. 

“You have a choice; you can stay until your Sky is done, Miss Felicia or join the other Guardians in the office.” The Mist aide’s voice softens as she steps nearer to him. “It’s up to you, but either way, the Flame antics need to stop. Not all of your classmates are Active, and you don’t want to be the one that gives them an even worse impression of our Flame, do you? I know your Sky’s set is complete, but you may still employ some of them, or need an Alliance.”

“I’m his left hand, Ma’am. If they can’t cope with me, -” his eyes flick to his Sky, still frantically scribbling, and he dismisses the illusion, “- but I’ll be good; we’re still working on Dino’s clumsiness, and I’d rather not leave him alone.” 

The aide eyes him and then sighs and asks a question. “Was it disharmony?” 

“Mmhmm.” He makes a sound of acknowledgement.

“I’ll make a note to avoid separating you two, especially for combat training and anything physical; I’d rather not write up any more concussions for Don Cavallone.” 

“You might be writing sword wounds up for Don Vongola instead, ma’am.”

“We have the current littlest mainline Superbi in the class, Miss Felicia; sword wounds are something I can deal with. Concussions are trickier.”

“I’ll stay.” 

“I thought you might.” The aide smiles. “And don’t forget this is the _Underworld’s_ Academy, Miss Felicia.” It takes a moment for what the woman means to register and he head desks, making her laugh. “You might want to read the student handbook, if only to know the rules you’re breaking.” He laughs and takes the book, settling down to flick through it while his Sky finishes his own test. 

When the bell rings for the end of the day, his Sky is just finishing the tests, and he slides the handbook into his pocket for later research. “Dino?”

“Wait a few minutes, sweetheart; I want to talk to Squalo before we head home.” He slumps back into his chair, and his Sky stands up slightly shakily, and he resists the temptation to cackle; his Sky was telegraphing that he’d spent his lunchtime being well-fucked, and he was fairly sure it was deliberate, especially given the proto-bond he’d triggered earlier.

He lets Dino have his privacy and the two teens exchange a few words, Squalo’s fists clenching in a pattern that could easily be those to summon his sword, though it’s interrupted _deliberately_ before the Flames can curl into existence. 

“Voooiii -”

“Trash, you’re mine.” He stands up and steps forward, ready to step them both out of the room before the Xanxus’n’Squalo show breaks out into violence. Because it was going to get violent; he could feel Squalo’s Flames roil. Partially at the ‘trash’ but more at the possessiveness in Xanxus’s voice.

Squalo’s sword drops into his hand, and a knife drops into Xanxus, and he yanks himself and Dino out of the way and into the office where Romario and Niccola were waiting, somewhat impatiently. “_Felicia_ -”

“Nope. Neither of us are getting between those two while they figure out who’s topping, Dino. Couldn’t you feel their Flames? The two of them are going to be out of school till Monday at a _minimum_.”

“Xanxus and Squalo, princess?” He nods, and Niccola laughs. “Well, if he is your War, you still get to keep Squalo, kitten.” Dino startles, and he tiptoes and kisses the corner of his mouth. “You hadn’t thought of that, had you? You said you were so close to coaxing Squalo into your Harmony that you were worried about how he’d react to Pioggio’s presence in your Flames. Remember Carmelita’s stories, kitten; Guardians you could _both_ have, like Squalo and Felicia -”

Dino’s quiet as they make his way home, flopped across the backseat of the limo, head in his lap, and he doesn’t poke as they make their way back to Cavallone lands. He’s not surprised though when the vehicle stops close to the boundaries, and Niccola opens the door; he’d been vaguely aware of Ira’s Flames, and Nuvola and her stallions. “Apparently, we’re riding the rest of the way home. The rest of the detail’ll bring the limousine home.”

(No Cavallone Don, Sky or Guardian had died in the saddle. Ever. He doubted Nuvola and Ira would let theirs be the first.)

He has to laugh when the four horses each pick their own rider; Ira and Nuvola both get grumpy when Dino helps him onto Nuvola’s back, and his Sky has to sooth Ira. “Nuvola, be gentle with Felicia; she’s new to riding.” The mare hmphs and springs, and he glues himself to her back, and the others chase after them even as he whispers ‘I’m fine’ with his Flames. She’s fast and he curls in close, pressing himself to her back and enjoying the freedom. The two of them exchange images, and he laughs as she tries to talk him into having his own foals, and sets his requirements for that to happen. She hmphs, jumping a fence, and then projects the image of a second mare, a little smaller than Nuvola herself, and clearly a sibling to Nuvola and Ira; the image changes, putting him on top of the mare, and he sighs, projecting back an image of Nuvola very obviously pregnant with a question mark, making the mare nod. 

Nuvola leaps one last fence, into her paddock, and circles, slowing to a walk and then stopping, Ira and Pioggio and Tempesto land with three rapid thuds as he slithers down off her back to rub noses with her. “You’re a menace, pretty Cloud.” 

The only reply he gets is laughter, and she nudges him towards Ira, snorting at their Sky until he pulls him onto Ira’s back. They return to the house via the bridleways, rather than cross-country like they had the day before. He leans back into his Sky who wraps an arm around him. “You did well, sweetheart.”

“Nuvola did most of the work. Does she and Ira have a sister?”

“A three-year-old. She’s a few months away from being old enough I’d be willing for her to be ridden; she’s Electric, which is rare in mares.”

“She suggested I ride her once she herself is too foal-heavy, Dino.” He hums thoughtfully. 

“Not a bad choice.” They canter into the stable yard, Ira showing off his ability to stop on what passed for a dime for a stallion of his size, and Dino helps him down off Ira’s back. The stallion wanders off, nudging at a stablehand’s shoulder until the boy laughs and leads the horse into one of the boxes for a rub down and a feed. “Unlike his sister, Ira likes being pampered by humans; she prefers to make use of the working on the shelter in her paddock. I suspect she’ll kick anyone who tried to rub her down.”

“Probably.” Pioggio and Tempesto only stay in the yard long enough to snaffle a horse cookie each from one of the other stablehands, and then bolt back up out of the yard, presumedly to rejoin their mare in her paddock. Dino steals a kiss and then gives into Niccola and Romario’s attempts to herd them back to the Family wing.

They’re met by Don Cavallone, and he stands his ground, trying not to give into the urge to hide behind Dino. “You weren’t joking about helping your mamma’s sisters with their money, were you, Felicia? You placed _very_ well according to your instructors. And without using your Flames to cheat, too.” He squeaks; being praised by an older Sky, one whose Flames project _genuine_ pleasure and happiness at his success is heady. “And you placed well, too, Dino; your instructor is happy for you to move over to finance, and you and Felicia now have early release on Thursday for the rest of the semester as you tested out of one of the units. Felicia, Nonna Carmelita had requested you spend the time with her, studying more Flame techniques; Dino, you may have the extra time you wanted with Nuvola.” His Sky bounces in place. 

“Really Papa?”

“Yes. Now shoo; I’m sure you have homework to do. I expect you all downstairs for dinner, though.” His Sky pulls a face, and his father laughs. “I know, I know. You would like to disappear into your suite and not emerge again for several days, but you can spare some time to be social and reassure Val and Isabella, Dino.”


	6. Chapter 6

“… you know, there are more fun ways to do homework.”

“No. Consider it motivation to get the work done, princess.” 

“But -”

“The more time you spend trying to persuade one of us to let you sit in their lap, the less time there’ll be for pre-dinner entertainment.” He whines. “Someone in this room needs to have _some_ self-control, and I’ve clearly been nominated.”

“I could always sit on _your_ cock, Romario. Please?” 

“Princess, homework then cock. I need to do some paperwork, and I’ll get nothing done if you’re squirming on me. And nor will I get anything done if I know you’re sitting on something, so please, no toys.” He makes a face, but complies, curling up on the sofa in Dino’s private office to go through the worksheets he’d been given while his Sky’s fountain pen flowed through the elegant forms of cursive Italian. 

“I thought accountancy was going to involve more maths, not essay writing.” He looks up as his Sky shoves the papers to one side. “How are you doing on those worksheets, ’licia?”

“Nearly done. Two more questions.”

“Good. When they’re done, I can eat you out on my desk.”

“_Dino_.”

“You wanted cock, ’licia. I was hoping my tongue would do.” He scribbles the answers to the last two questions on his worksheet, not caring about showing the working out; he shoves his skirt off his hips as he crosses to the desk and Dino laughs and lifts him up onto his blotter. “Legs over my shoulders and tell me how I’m doing, kitten. And if you want something in your ass, feel free; I want to see what you look like stretched out around a cock.”

He whines, complying, feet resting on the arms of the desk chair, and his Sky dips his head between his thighs, licking him greedily. (He can feel the Sky Flames in that tongue, feel his Sky leaning into the intuition he’d enhanced.) He grows himself a thick plug from the wood of the desk, holding himself in place with the intruder, and Dino makes an appreciative, greedy sound as it slides into his ass. It spreads him wide, and Dino licks him from his rim to his clit and back, fucking into both his holes with its tip. 

“At least tell me you’ve both finished your homework?”

“I have.” He buries his hands in his Sky’s hair, holding him in place, and Dino obligingly keeps licking him, sucking on his clit and shoving two fingers into his cunt with a wet sound that makes Romario’s cock stiffen in his slacks. “I think Dino has too, as he was the one who suggested fucking on his desk -” he grins, tugging on Dino’s hair, “- up, sweetheart. I want Romario in my mouth. Let me roll over?” Dino makes a reluctant sound and presses a kiss to his clit even as he dispels the thick wooden cock in his ass. 

“Oh, princess. You’re as insatiable as the rest of us.”

“Yes, yes I am.” He grins at their Sun. “So am I sucking your cock, or sitting on it, Romario?”

“You wanted me in your mouth, princess. I want to see how deep you can take it; you’ve been tempting me with that perfect pout all day.” He purrs; the idea of having Romario’s cock in his mouth while Dino keeps lapping at his cunt sounds like an excellent idea. Maybe they should move to the bed so he can get a better angle? If Niccola comes back he could have his ass, and then he’d be stuffed full.

“We might want to move to Dino’s bed then, Romario.” Their Sky laughs, pushing up from between his thighs, face glistening with his juices, and offers him his hand. (He slides off the desk and squirms, feeling his clit throb, sensitised by his Sky’s attention.) 

“I think I’m going to slide my cock into your pretty slit when we’re back in my bedroom, ’licia. I want to drape myself over you while you suck on Romario.” He shivers, rubbing his thighs together, and contemplated Dino fucking him onto Romario’s cock. He’d be so close to being _full_. He gets lost in his head slightly as they hurry him through into the bedroom, both gratifyingly eager to get their cocks back inside his body. (They’re not the only ones eager for it; he’s _dripping_ at the thought.)

He crawls up onto the bed, stealing the pillows from the head of his bed to shove under his hips and he drapes himself appealingly for his Sky, who laughs and obliges him, pushing into his cunt with a slow easy thrust that forces his body to rearrange itself to accommodate his Sky’s thick cock. “Careful princess, or you’re going to end up with a foal if he keeps mounting you like that, and you need some time to build your resources first.” Dino slams into him, clearly interested in the idea of breeding him despite himself, and he whines, wanting his babies; he’s earned them.

“Please don’t tempt me, Romario.” He bites off the ‘you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for it to be safe for babies’; he’s not ready to share his history with anyone other than Carmelita. “I think Dino and I are too young -”

“But you’d have the appropriate help, princess.”

“I thought you were trying to be the voice of reason.”

“And wanting to secure our Sky’s lineage is a perfectly reasonable desire, princess.” His Sky rocks his hips and Romario climbs onto the bed, still fully dressed. “But you’re probably right. A happy accident would be appreciated though.”

“And it’ll be an _accident_, Romario.” The Sun grins at him, unzipping his fly.

“One in three, princess. I wouldn’t play Russian Roulette at those odds, but you’re obviously happier with the idea than you’re letting on.”

“Hush. Don’t remind me, or I might have to take precautions.” Romario laughs, and guides his mouth to his cock, effectively shutting him up with it; their Sun is gentle but insistent, nudging himself deeper and deeper into his mouth in easy increments, cooing at him in praise when he does so without gagging or choking on it.

“That discussion should have made me go soft, shouldn’t it?”

“Our princess is a pretty, fertile and _terrifyingly_ powerful Mist.” He grumbles at the terrifying, but Romario laughs, rocking his hips and he admits that he probably is terrifying. “Despite modern conventions, you’re a sexually mature Sky, Dino, and the idea of putting foals in her belly appeals to your lizard brain; they’ll be pretty, bright and _powerful_. It’s a claim, and you know as well as I do that power is maternal while the Flame paternal -” Dino whines, and Romario tightens his grip, fucking his throat with his cock. “- it’s survival at its most basic, and you’ve had to fight for your life twice already, so why wouldn’t you want children with the best possible chance to survive. Except it’s your lizard brain thinking that in less clear ways.”

Dino’s cock slides in deep, and his body quakes, the stimulation of his cervix almost too much, especially when combined with the praise for being a perfect maternal candidate when that’s just what he wants to be. It tempts him and he has to fight his own desires; his Flames keep trying to curl in his abdomen. If he gives in, it’ll go from a thirty percent ‘oops’ to a certainty, and he really wants to be able to answer ‘was it an accident’ honestly, even if someone with the truth-telling knack asked him. (There were too many accusations that could be thrown otherwise.)

He hums around the cock in his mouth, rocking onto it, pushing himself to take the remaining inch or so, and then back onto Dino’s cock, and sets up a rhythm that’s thoroughly enjoyable for _everyone_ involved - and only gets more so for him when Dino’s hands shift on him, thumbs teasing the soft, slick, compliant rim of his hole, and he begs, incoherently. He’s already stretched from the spike he’d anchored himself on, and he _wants_.

“You were very right, ’licia. Cock does feel really, really good in this little hole. But does this feel good, too?” His Sky’s thumbs dig in, hooking into his rim, and stretching and he shrieks, the sensation sweet and agonisingly good, and he cums, shivering and desperate. “I’ll take that as a yes, ’licia. Maybe we’ll have to share you later?” He makes an appreciative sound and that’s too much for Romario, who cums down his throat, calloused fingers curling in his hair to hold him in place for every last spurt.

“I’m not allowed anywhere near your pretty slit, princess. I want to see you full of Cavallone foals so badly it’s making my Flames misbehave.” He lifts off the Sun’s cock, and sits back on Dino, forcing his Sky to balance them both. 

“That explains that -” he licks his lips, “- even compared to Dino there’s a lot of your Flames in your cum. I knew it was focused on _something_.” He squirms, clenching around Dino’s cock. “If our Flames are going to make it inevitable, can we get Shamal or another doc to look at me so I know how to stay healthy? I know I’m a bit physically young for it to be really safe -”

“We probably should.” Romario slides out from under him, and Dino takes advantage of the moment to withdraw and roll him over so he can kiss him while they finish fucking. (His Sky chases the taste of their Sun with his tongue, and it makes him grin and clench around his cock.) 

“So which of us has the very active libido, and what do we need to do to make sure it stays this high? I mean the three of you look gorgeous together and I’m not objecting, but I’ve _never_ been this eager for sex. Ever.” Niccola sounds bemused.

“If it fades in a few days, it’s Nuvola. If it doesn’t, it’s probably mine -” he makes a squeaky, breathy sound as Dino rams into him again, “- which, c’mon, at least four generations of whores before I ’ported to Nuvola and ended up in Dino’s bed. A high sex drive is _useful_ in that role.” Niccola laughs and presses a kiss to their Sky’s shoulder.

“As much fun as indulging your libido would be, princess, we are due at dinner.” He pouts at Niccola over his shoulder, and squeezes down on Dino’s cock, making his Sky shudder and buck. “And no sex toys; I’m not going to explain them to Zio if we’re caught.” He whines, and Dino makes a sound of complaint; the cock in his cunt goes half-soft and oh, that’s not fair. “But we have ten minutes; shall I help with that little problem, Dino?” Their Lightning drapes himself over his Sky’s back, and there’s the sound of a zip being pulled down and Dino hardens _very_ satisfyingly inside his slit; presumably, given the slick sound that had preceded it, because Niccola’s cock is _deep_ inside him.

Niccola rocks into Dino, rocking him into _him_, and he drops his hand to his clit and rubs it gently, imagining the way the three of them look and he’s so very close to another orgasm. Deliciously close. “More. Please -”

Niccola takes mercy on him, slamming into Dino hard and fast - so much so that he suspects their Sky is going to squirm at the table - and it’s just enough that he has a toe-curling orgasm and actually _squirts_. Dino follows him, bathing his cervix with cum, and Niccola hisses in pleasure as he’s wrung dry, too.

He reaches out with his Mist, curling it around himself and around the other three in the room as Dino draws back from him; his Flames leaving all four of them looking tidy. (Well, tidy other than his lack of panties and the fact that the other three were hanging out of their slacks. But he’d gotten rid of _most_ of the evidence.) “Do we pass muster?”

“Only if Carmelita isn’t feeling mischievous, _but_ we don’t have enough time for four showers and clean clothes, so it’ll have to do.” He sits up and leans forward enough to tuck Dino carefully back into his slacks. 

“Someone grab me some fresh panties. Because I’m not sitting down to dinner without enough clothing on that, even if someone dispels my illusion, I stay covered. Because I know _I’m_ tempted to dispel the illusion Isabella was using last night to cover her hickies -”

“She has hickies?”

“Two of them.”

“Huh. She hasn’t even admitted she has a boyfriend.” He goes up on his tiptoes, and kisses Dino. Such a silly boy.

“They’re only little hickies; maybe it’s a girlfriend. After all, you have Niccola and Romario -”

“It might be Ellie, then -” Dino looks thoughtful and he grins; Romario, on the other hand, sighs and herds them towards the stairs. 

They’re the last ones down to the table; Don Cavallone at least looks amused at the four of them. “Did you at least get your homework done, Felicia, Dino?”

“Yes. Um, Don Cavallone, Carmelita helped me figure something out. Would you mind if I invited Trident Shamal to dinner? We think he’s probably my Papa -” the oldest Sky in the room raises an eyebrow. “- he was Mamma’s favourite.”

“And her Flames have a marked similarity to his, Gio. I believe she’s probably niece or grand-niece to Timo’s pet Idiot, too. Hidetada certainly sowed enough wild oats while he was here, and he had a Mist secondary that would match the elements of her Flame that differ from his.” He eyes his new Don warily, waiting for him to react badly to the news.

“Consider that a second lesson in why not to be rude about people’s antecedents, Valentino. Many men don’t think twice about birth control within the brothels, and some amazing Flame users come out of the red light district; Xanxus joined your class today, didn’t he, Dino?”

“And managed to take to Squalo _enthusiastically_, Papa. They were destroying our classroom when we left.” Don Cavallone actually snickers. He sounds just like his youngest son, and he hums and flickers his Flames drawing everyone’s attention back to him. 

“Um. You do realise that your bone marrow is probably fucked, sir.”

“It is?!” The Sun squeaks, looking horrified.

“I have to be very good at knowing what the human body is like, sir, so I can transport other people. Nonna told me that. His bones are the wrong density.” He feels the Sun’s Flames reach out to their Sky and dig deeper than the surface boost they’d been given. The man shudders in horror.

“She’s right Gio. It’s not just fatigue. Carmelita, can you get Shamal here tomorrow?”

“I’m sure I can. He’s easy to manipulate when you know how to. He’s like a cat sometimes.” The old Mist sounds amused. “Telling him he has a pretty Mist daughter who has made an excellent match will bring him running to see if the rumours are right. The trick will be to stop him from killing Dino, Romario and Niccola for putting their cocks anywhere near his daughter.”

“_Nonna_.”

“I’m not pregnant, at least?”

“That’s rather hypocritical of him -”

“That’s a father or guardian’s prerogative, Bella.” They all blink as Isabella snarls and burst into reddish-orange Flames. 

“…”

“I’m impressed, sweetheart. You’re very much Tiberia’s grandchild; Dino reminds me more of Daniela -”

“- you mean he’s a Home.”

“Don’t make me think about that, please.” He snickers internally at Don Cavallone’s face. “My grandmother told me stories about her mothers. I’m still not sure how that relationship worked.”

“Hiiieee.” Valentino makes a very familiar dying sound and Bono leans over and smacks Dino’s older brother again; he gives in and giggles hysterically. Isabella snickers.

“I pity your Guardians, cousin. They’re apparently going to be celibate.”

“That’s different. It’s Dino.”

He mouths ‘he’s keeping me very satisfied’ at Valentino just to see what happens, and is rewarded by the older teen head-desking. Hard. “Taunting Valentino is cruel, princess.” Romario murmurs the words in his ear. “He and Bono are teetering on the edge of bonding like Dino and I were, and he doesn’t have his own version of you to prod them together.”

He tilts his head, lips twitching into a vaguely shark-like grin. “Would Bono object to me giving Valentino a shove? It wouldn’t be hard.”

“What flavour of shove, princess? I think we’d all object to you kissing ’tino.”

“You had a very nice dream the first night I was here. About Dino with his head between -” Romario puts his hand over his mouth, and he resists the temptation to lick it.

“Bono prefers to be on the bottom, princess.” He grins.

“Has he ever sleepwalked?”

“Once or twice.” Carmelita grins at him, and he _knows_ she’s been listening in shamelessly. 

“I don’t want to know, do I?” His Sky makes a face.

“He’ll get exactly what he deserves, Dino.”

“That’s not comforting.”


	7. Chapter 7

He’d been right. There’d been no sign of Xanxus or Squalo at the Academy for the rest of the week; there’s scars on the classroom if you know how to look for them. He’s not sure whether the staff at the Academy have ever had to repair a Wrath’s temper tantrum before, though if this Xanxus is anything like _his_ Xanxus, they’ll soon learn. Or beg the Vongola men to teach them how to deal with the issue. Class is - and he feels traitorous thinking this about Nami-chuu and Nami-koko - so much more interesting than he had anticipated, a peculiar mix of eminently practical and following the Italian curriculum that blends together in the weirdest sort of way that works for him far better than he’d expected. (He still feels like Kyōya’s about to descend and bite him to death, though.)

The compromise worked out with the instructors is that while they get to hide in the Cavallone office-suite for lunch, they have to be social at break-times; he assumes it’s something to do with the fact everyone thinks that his Sky still has slots available within his Harmony. He hisses and bristles and by the end of the week he has half of them convinced that his primary Flame is Cloud, not Mist or Sky. (Channelling Kyōya is surprisingly good fun.)

Xanxus and Squalo return to class on the Monday after they’ve settled into the classroom, and started to make friends and he’s established himself as a very Cloudy Mist who’ll bite first if his Sky is bullied, and he can see their tutors cringing. 

“Dino -”

“He’s _your_ cousin, princess.” He grins and stands up, wrapping himself in an illusion that has the tutors scowling at him.

“Cousin Xanxus -”

“Who the _fuck_ are you?”

“I’m hurt.” The Wrath glares at him, and he shakes his head, pulling on one of the threads of mist that he’d learned about in the future. “But given your father’s Mist is an asshole of the first order who likes cheap and nasty sex, not actually that surprised.” Unravelling one thread and then another allows him to reshape two memories ever so slightly, and he watches the dawning light of recognition on the Wrath’s face with a mental smirk. “We’re cousins. Sort of? Our mothers were the members of the same House, -”

“Felicia -?”

He grins at Xanxus. “I wondered if you’d remember me. Haven’t seen you for _years_. And don’t worry, I’m not sharing the conversation about our mothers both liking to be paid for sex and Don Vongola’s Guardians being _creeps_ with the class. Well, not unless we’ve got a Storm in the room that’s more skilful than I anticipated; I learned privacy illusions from whores.” 

“Yeah, that is the kind of shit they were good at.” Xanxus eyes him warily. “You did something.”

“Bouche Croquant has some bad habits in the red light district. I made an assumption that if you didn’t recognise me, he’d probably carried those habits over to you - though he’s probably using them to make you stay put rather than avoiding paying for services - and I know how to unravel his favourite trick from Mamma.” He hesitates, watching Xanxus’s expression. “Don’t worry, he’s more of a threat to Squalo than you - he likes dubiously legal girls, not boys, and prefers pussy to ass.”

“Voooiii. And no-one’s gutted him yet?”

“No one can get away with it, Squalo. He’s got that pretty dark blue ring on.”

“I’ll fucking fix that.” He snickers. (He was going to enjoy the Ninth Generation _suffer_.) “And if the old men object, you can just be a Superbi Sky, Boss. We’ve only got one in our generation at the moment -”

“- so which of you topped?” It’s a deliberate non-sequitur, and he ducks the ball of Wrath Flames thrown at him. “C’mon, the mental images are hot, and I want to be _accurate_! I’ve got mamma’s sex drive -”

“Voooiii, Boss, don’t you _dare_ -”

“Oh, so he did! Did he treat you well, Squala?”

“Voooiii!”

“Drop the illusion, Felicia and take your seats; anyone with their Flames out from under their skin in one minute will be on internal suspension and will have to explain things to their Don, capische?”

He drops the sound distortion in favour of taking his seat at his desk. Squalo scowls at him across the room, and he waves, a grin on his lips. “He’d look adorable on your cock, Dino.” He murmurs it sotto voce, and his Sky - he’s still stuck on that - headdesks.

“Class, we’re starting with Mathematics - the split will be three-way; the science and the financial tracks will form one group, arts and sport, a second, and modern languages and politics the third - please see your assigned tutors for appropriate materials …”

The rest of the day goes in a hurry; the material is actually interesting and the small, specialised groupings mean that the tutors can pounce on him with extension materials when he looks bored. 

“Dino -” his Sky looks at him and shakes his head, but he grins.

“Felicia, Don Vongola’s claimed him as his _son_. They’ll think he’s been kidnapped.”

“It’ll do them good -” his Sky headdesks, but doesn’t fight the Mist Flames he builds as the bell rings, even allowing him to draw on his Flames. “- and don’t worry, transport’s allowed once the bells have rung.” Dino groans, and he finishes the working, neatly dropping all four of them into his Sky’s suite.

“Dad’s going to kill us.”

“Only if we get caught.”

“We’re _going_ to get caught.”

“Voooiii, what the fuck, Cavallone?”

“Trash -”

“We can have a lot of fun before anyone catches us, though. Think how pretty Squalo would look on your cock, Dino -” and how pretty Xanxus would look on his, fake or otherwise, for that matter. He’d always wanted to make the Wrath beg him for his cock. “- I mean he has to look pretty on Xanxus’, begging and shrieking; though if we’re trying to be good, maybe someone should make sure to keep his mouth full?”

“You are being _impossible_, Felicia. Who said anyone was going to stick a cock in anyone tonight?”

“_Dino_.”

“You’ll get what you need later, sweetheart. I know you can turn your libido off, so behave. At least for a little while. There’s obviously a reason you resorted to kidnap.” He makes a face at Dino, and sits in his Sky’s lap, making the teen flush, wrap an arm around him and harden under his ass. “Brat.”

“I’m wearing a skirt -”

“Trash.”

“Our Cloud is in estrus, and I’m from a line of whores, cousin. Sex feels good.”

“Voooiii, you have a Cloud, shitty Horse? Why the fuck haven’t they been at the Academy?”

“I have a full set, Squalo. We host a flame Active herd, remember? At least for Cavallone Skies, they can fill Guardian slots; it’s kind of worrying how many of our classmates think flaring’s a good way to try and settle into my Harmony rather than asking and trying not to be little shits.”

“Yeah. And the tutors think I keep the Boss calm just because I’m a fucking Rain. I tried to gut the shits _weekly_ before I had a fucking Sky, why would I stop now?”

“So. There was in fact a reason I indulged in kidnapping. Above and beyond the potential aesthetics, I mean.” Xanxus gives him a look and he grins. “Are you going to deny how pretty Squalo would look sliding down twelve inches of cock as thick as my wrist, cousin?”

“Fuck no. It’s a really fucking pretty sight. He squeals beautifully when he’s made to take it, too.”

“Voooiii. Boss. Why did you have to say that sort of shit? Now the shitty Horse is going to be picturing it -”

“- I’m a Mist, Squalo. I’m fairly sure he’d be doing more than imagining it if he wanted to. I really like anal, after all -”

“Felicia, sweetheart. The kidnapping?”

“Oh, yeah. Then we can fuck?”

“Maybe.”

“Mostly it was just a not for public consumption warning: All of your father’s Guardians are creeps, freaks or bigots, but the Ninth has a really fucking nasty technique up his sleeve, so just don’t be alone with them or let them be alone with any of your Guardians. Seriously. I don’t want to have to break into the Iron Fort to rescue you.”

“Why would you have to do that?” The question comes from his Sky, and he twists to kiss him, enjoying the way that lets him rub himself against the thick cock he’s sat on. 

“Because Timo knows and uses zero-point ice. Inverted Sky Flames.”

“What the ever loving fuck? How can you even invert fucking Sky Flames?”

“Like this. Except with Sky Flames -” he shapes his Mist, cheating a little, and shows them something he’d figured out in the future. “- don’t touch it. It’ll suck away every illusion and delusion you’re under. Like coffee after a hangover, but _much_ worse. An author I like calls it ‘knurd’. The Rain equivalent is like roid-rage.”

“The others?” 

“I’ve not seen them. They take a lot of Flames to use, so I’d only worry about your father and Bouche Croquant. But my best guesses? Lightning might soften. Sun’s probably going to be like a Rain overdose. Cloud might mimic a Storm attack or shrink things? I’m just guessing though.” 

“Huh.” He grins at Squalo, who glares back. “I want to fucking learn to do that.”

“The Rain version, or the Mist one?”

“I’m not a fucking Mist -” he raises an eyebrow. “- fine, I have some fucking Mist Flames. But I want the goad for my shitty cousins. They won’t play any more.” He laughs, delightedly.

“That explains why you didn’t need much lube when I stuck it in you the first time, shitty shark. Your ass is like a fucking silk glove for my cock; I thought I was going to have to fucking work to get you to bounce on it, but you were better than half the whores in Mamma’s House.” He leans back in Dino’s lap, absolutely pleased with himself. 

“If you want to use him as a cockwarmer, cousin, I’m not going to object. I might even warm something myself if my mean and pretty Sky will let me -”

“Voooiii. You and my Sky are just as pervy as each other -”

“- there are some traits useful in a family of courtesans, Squala, especially if they’re going to do the job willingly. I can wear out the whole human half of our set by myself.”

“Quit it with the fucking feminine endings, shitty woman.”

“But they’re so appropriate when you’re clearly the slutty bottom of the relationship, Squala. I want to watch. I don’t mind which cock you slide down, but watching you lithe and eager, perhaps with thigh-length hair, bouncing on a cock will be really, really hot. Especially if all whoever’s topping you has to do is push your pants down and press in -”

“You are a minx.” He grins and shapes his Flames carefully, sliding forward and squirming until his ass catches on Dino’s erect cock head, then slides back, sighing in pleasure as he’s filled to the brim with it.

“Did you just -”

“Mmhmm.”

“Voooiii, shitty Boss -” Squalo flails, and he giggles, his Sky wrapping an arm around him to keep him firmly impaled. “- I _liked_ those pants.”

“Tough. I like your ass more, shitty-shark. It’s hot and tight and made for my cock.” Xanxus sounds pleased, and nips at Squalo’s ear. “Bet it would take two cocks really well though. Imagine how full you’d feel, shitty-shark. Everyone with Cavallone blood’s got a cock like the proverbial racehorse; I remember enough about the brothel to know everyone _really_ liked it when they came out to play.”

“Ooh, I can make my own cock to fill his mouth with while you’re stuffing his ass -”

“Insatiable girl. And I thought I got first dibs on that experiment? I think riding your ‘cock’ while I stroke myself will be fun, sweetheart.” He squirms, clenching around the cock in his ass, and he gives in and drops his hand to finger himself, adding to the intensity of sensation, enjoying the way Xanxus and Squalo’s eyes track his fingers, and the way Squalo’s cock twitches at the slick sounds they make. “Look how much they’re enjoying watching you squirm on my cock, sweetheart. It’s a shame we haven’t got Niccola or Romario here to stick their head between your legs and suck your clit for you.”

“Voooiii. Look at you all so fucking grown-up, pipsqueak-Horse.” Xanxus laughs and shoves Squalo forward, and the Rain makes an indignant sound as he’s fucked forward until his head is between his legs; he drops his hands into Squalo’s hair, mischievously propagating it until he can get a proper grip on long silvery strands. “Fuck, how the hell are you taking that up the ass so easily, woman? And where have you been hiding that cock, Cavallone? It’s the size of my fucking _wrist_.”

“Lick her cunt, shitty-shark. Show off for me while I ram your ass properly. Show me you’ll keep any anyone we entice to join our set sated -”

“Voooiii -” the exclamation is hot and breathy against his cunt, the vibrations tantalising.

“You look like you’re having fun, Dino, princess; anyone would think the entire house had been dosed with aphrodisiacs the way everyone’s fucking. Your brother’s got Bono tied up and pleased with himself, Isabella’s locked in the bedroom with what I think is her new Rain, and your father’s occupied, too, judging by the sounds from his suite.” He leans back against Dino, head lolling and grinning at their Lightning. Squalo’s tongue is untutored but rapidly learning and he’s blissed out on sensation.

“’course I’m having fun, Nicco. I’m _tempting_ them.” Their Lightning laughs, and steps into the room. “I did say I thought they might suit, and by the feel of Squala’s tongue, I’m _very_ right.”

“Voooiii!” He shivers, arching into the exclamation and cumming, fingers tightening in Squalo’s hair, holding him to his cunt, and his body strangling the cock in his ass. “Fuck, you came already, princess?”

“I cum frequently and easily, Squala. I was _bred_ to be a whore -” Well, it was as good an explanation as any; he’d fucked with his own genetics a _lot_, and he’d used Shamal, who was from a family who made its living on their backs, as a framework. “- and once doesn’t mean I’m done.”

“You’re being mouthy like you need two cocks, princess. How about you let your cousin’s pretty Rain out from between your thighs, and you suck me instead?”

“But he’s doing so well at licking me, Nicco. And it’s muffling his yells; he’s _loud_ when Xan bruises his prostate.”

“Then I’m sure Romario will come running to act as a mute. Or failing that, given the state of the rest of the house, no one will care, princess.” He laughs, and releases Squalo, who looks adorable disheveled, especially covered in his juices. (He’s seen the Rain like this once before, though that had been the pearlescence of male fluids, and it had been Takeshi over him, looking pleased. It had been the forfeit from a sparring match, and it had been _beautiful_.)

Dino twists them both in the chair, shoving him forward gently until he’s forced to kiss the tip of their Lightning’s cock while Xanxus takes advantage of Squalo, forcing him down and ramming into him with a speed and aggressiveness that only confirms that Squalo’s an active Mist for him; there was only so much an untrained ass could take from a cock the size of his cousin’s. Niccola’s hands settle into his hair, and there’s a disbelieving sound from Squalo and Xanxus’ direction as their Lightning shoves his cock smoothly down his throat in one thrust without any gagging or choking or resistance. “Holy fuck, woman. How the fuck? My ass’ll take the Boss’s cock but when he tried my mouth I gagged and choked and he got off on that, but -”

“Tranquilise your soft palate, or let Felicia fuck with your throat, Squala.”

“Voooiii! What’s with the fucking feminine forms!”

“You’re fucking pretty, shitty Shark. Especially with the long hair. And you seem to really, really like to take a cock; you get whiny if I’m not fucking you.” His cousin sounds amused but breathless, and the slick sounds of the Rain being brutally fucked speed up even further. “Even when I offered to let you top all you wanted to do was lay there and be stuffed with my cock. If that’s not justification for the feminine endings -”

“Voooiii!”

“… I did wonder where you all were. Nuvola’s sharing the end of her estrus rather enthusiastically; there’s an orgy in the servants’ quarters, and some interesting noises coming from various nooks and crannies in the villa. Her stallions are servicing her and fending off any of the others who want to try and mount her, so she’s definitely in a good mood.” He snickers and Niccola fucks his throat with slow, rolling thrusts that slide over his tongue. “Now am I watching, or is there a hole for me, to use, too?” 

“Stick your cock in my shark’s mouth. He’s too fucking loud for anyone’s good.”

“Don’t bite.” Squalo makes an indignant sound, but opens his mouth obligingly, and their Sun laughs and feeds his cock into his mouth, rolling his hips and fucking his way deeper in minute increments. “The trick to fucking a man’s throat is to take it slow and easy and to be insistent; back off if the gagging gets too much. I bet I can get myself buried in Squalo’s throat within the next ten minutes, even without ’licia’s trick. Do you agree, Squalo?” The Rain chokes on the cock being pressed insistently into his mouth. “I’ll take that as an agreement. Thump my thigh if you need a break.”

He laughs, and Niccola makes a pleased sound as his throat vibrates around his cock. “You’re very good at this, princess. Sinfully good; do you know how hard it was to get any work done today while you were at school? I just wanted your mouth on my cock, warming it for me.” He whines at the mental image and Niccola shoves himself in as deep as he can and cums, cock swelling and pulsing a dozen times before he withdraws. “Though now you’ve dealt with that _immediate_ problem, perhaps we should move into the bedroom and get Dino in your pretty pussy so I can fuck you too; I’m no more immune to Nuvola wanting to share than anyone else is.”

He laughs, and sits up, carefully, looking over at Romario, Squalo and Xanxus, cooing in admiration at the realisation that Squalo’s managed to take two-thirds of their Sun’s cock into his throat. “I’m impressed, Squala. I wouldn’t have thought you’d manage more than half of that. Xanxus hasn’t got anyone else to help you learn, -”

There’s a ‘Voooiii’ strangled and muted by their Sun’s cock, as Romario takes advantage of the attempted protest to bottom out in Squalo’s throat, leaving the Rain firmly impaled at both ends, body clearly torn between enjoyment and anger at how he’s being used for his Sky’s pleasure. 

“What the fuck do they feed you all, trash? I thought I was well fucking endowed!” 

“The Family joke is we made a pact with Epona at some point, and she gave us the Flame Active Horses to care for and an appropriate endowment to please and entertain her.” Dino presses a kiss to the back of his neck. “So do you want us to double-dick you, sweetheart, or do you want to watch Niccola fuck Xanxus or Squalo? They’d both look pretty with more cock in them -”

“Up to taking it up the ass, Xan? I can make it easy; Romario and Dino can both testify to the little alteration’s efficacy, and I really shouldn’t let myself have a cock in my cunt right now; Nuvola really wants company in having foals -”

“- I thought we’d decided if it happens, it happens, sweetheart?”

“Swear it won’t hurt, trash-Mist?”

“She’s very very good, Xanxus. You’ll love every inch of my cock sliding into your ass. You won’t even notice the rearrangement of your guts to allow for its full length.” The Wrath doesn’t fight Niccola settling behind him, and he twists his fingers in the Mist and Sky Flames saturating the room until Xanxus is fully nude and the alteration is coating their Lightning’s cock, ready to be fucked into the Wrath’s body. “And I think this makes him your War, Dino; including them is just too easy.”

Romario hisses and cums, sitting back, away from Squalo, leaving the Rain audibly coughing, a trickle of cum dripping down his chin. “Agreed. And your throat feels almost as good as our princess’, Squalo. She’s got the hang of breathing while being facefucked, though; you clearly need practise, but I’m sure we can help with that.”

“You look good wrecked, Squala. Did you enjoy being used like that?”

“Voooiii! I’m going to wreck you so hard, princess. You’re not going to be able to _walk_.” Squalo’s voice is deep and raspy, clearly demonstrating just how well used his throat now was.

“Promises, promises. If three Cavallone men can’t wear me out, what makes you think you can?”

“Voooiii!”

“Somebody stick a fucking cock back in his mouth -” 

“Give him a moment to recover. He might bite. And fine, I’m feeling greedy.” His Sky grins and presses a kiss to the back of his neck before lifting him easily; he whines as the lovely thick cock filling his ass is eased free. 

“You wanted to be shared, sweetheart. And mine’s the only cock allowed in your pretty pussy for now.” His body _throbs_ in anticipation. “Who do you want in your ass, sweetheart; you can have your pick of the room.”

“Squala needs a reward apparently.” Dino laughs, and carries him through into the bedroom, tossing him up onto the bed, leaving him sprawled face down, skirt flipped off to show his open ass and dripping cunt. “And I want him on top. I want to see how hard he can fuck. If he doesn’t do it hard enough Nicco or ’Maro can help -”

“That’ll make him squeal. Do you want someone’s cock in your mouth if he needs help, princess?”

“Yes please.” 

“Greedy girl. You’d have been the queen of your House if Dino hadn’t snatched you up.”

“If that meant I got all the cock I wanted -” Dino laughs and crawls up the bed, caging him and kissing him lazily.

“You sure about me sticking my cock in your cunt, sweetheart? You remember our conversation about what might happen.”

“My give a fuck is broken.” Dino lines himself up and presses in, and he whines, and clings as his flesh is forced to divide around his Sky’s enormous cock. He knows it fits, he does, but the angle Dino’s using makes it feel _huge_. “Gods, that feels good, Dino-love. Be even better with some extra cock though -”

“Greedy girl. Squalo, come help me keep my pretty Mist happy?” Dino rolls them both over

“Voooiii. Fine. Do you need lube, kitten, or can I just shove myself in?” He laughs, and spreads his legs, showing off his gaping hole. “Fuck, I’ll take that as just shove my cock in -” he gasps as Xanxus’s Rain, their Rain slides inside his body, and he lets his Flames slip just enough to make sure that Squalo ends up thoroughly meshed together with them. (Dino shivers when he does so, making a small sound as the Flames he’s craved for a year or more settled into his Harmony alongside Pioggio; he hopes the stallion doesn’t get too mad. Or that Xanxus doesn’t; he’s not sure how well the Wrath will share, but he suspects that Romario and Niccola have him thoroughly distracted. He’d look if he could, but instead, he’s just going to picture him stuffed at both ends.)

“Mmmmmmm. You two feel good inside me. S’full. It’s gooooood.”

Dino chuckles under him, fingers tickling his sides and then cupping his chin to allow them to kiss. “So shameless, sweetheart.”

“You know that they call Papa Shamal the Shameless.” 

“Voooiii. Warn a man before saying shit like that. He’s going to kill us all -”

“No, he won’t.” Dino presses another kiss on him as he squeezes his muscles, rippling them around Squalo’s shock-softened cock to coax it awake again. “Goose and gander, Squalo. As long as I’m happy he’s got no right to complain.” The slow, rhythmic flexing of his muscles works wonders, and he purrs in pleasure when the Rain re-hardens and Dino fucks up into him in appreciation of his hot wet slit pulsing around him. “And if he’s so grumpy, I’ll tell him that Bouche Croquant tried something; killing him will distract him thoroughly.”

“Voooiii. Such a fucking horny Mist -”

“And proud of it.” He goes lax, letting his Sky and the Rain over him take their pleasure from his body (he _liked_ being the centre of attention; having all of his own buried in his body or in his hands was the _best_). “I have no idea how non-sexual Harmonies manage to create close bonds. Isn’t this so much _easier_?”

“You’re being a brat, princess.” He lifts his head, and looks at Niccola and Romario, and shivers in pleasure, an orgasm rippling through his body at the sight of Xanxus _thoroughly_ speared on Cavallone cock. “Now isn’t there some sort of ritual to making a blended Harmony?” Xanxus makes an incoherent noise around Niccola’s cock - he assumes their Lightning’s hardening his cock to prevent biting - and their Lightning grins. “Don’t worry, you’re going to enjoy it if I remember the stories right; we’ve had Sky pairs in the Family in most generations, and you’re clearly the War, Xanxus. And our kitten’s ass is just as delightful as our princess’s.”

“Either they share someone, or Xanxus tops Dino, and stuffs him full of cock and his Flames and a spark or three.” Romario makes a choking sound, and he grins against his Sky’s shoulder. “Nonna had some fun stories, ’Maro. Didn’t Daniela have a daughter after she and Tiberia bonded, too?” Squalo pants and nips at his shoulder, cumming hard, Rain soaked cum flooding his ass before slipping out and flopping to one side.

“Voooiii! How the fuck do you think with that much cock in you, princess?”

“Adaption. Being female. You can practise though; I can even help with Mist Flames, Squala -”

“Brat.” Dino rolls him back beneath his body, speeding up, snapping his hips with a vicious precision that has him scrabbling at his Sky’s back in desperate need of the orgasm sitting just out of reach. 

“Fuck, trash, how the hell did those go in _either_ end?!” Their Wrath’s voice sounds as rough as Squalo’s had, and he grins; he’s going to thoroughly enjoy seeing Xanxus on his knees sucking cock as much as he’ll enjoy riding his cock.

“I cheated. It’s Mist Flames, Xan. Squalo was doing it the hard way though; he’s just naturally that slutty.” Xanxus laughs even as the Rain makes an indignant sound. 

“He wasn’t that easy until I dragged him home and fucked him, princess. You should have heard how loudly he squealed when I stuffed my cock in him.”

“Because you were fucking impatient, shitty-Boss!”

“It fitted and you liked it.”

“VOOOIII!”

“I’m making a new rule. Squalo’s mouth needs to be full if he’s in my bedroom.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, shitty-horse. Find a cock to suck, shitty-shark; you like it, and you know it.” Squalo whines. “You kept waking me up to try and swallow my cock, Squalo.” He laughs, and Dino’s hand drops to rub his clit and he makes an incoherent sound as the waiting orgasm crashes over him. His Sky follows him over the edge, cock pulsing and hot, thick cum, sparkling with Flames pouring into his body; his own Flames surge and he makes a small content sound. “Your ass need any preparation, shitty-horse, or can I just fuck you and get this done?”

“Only if I get to return the favour, Xan.”

“Deal.” His Sky rolls off him, making Squalo squeak - the Rain was built more like he was than either of their Skies, and Dino had flopped on top of him - and Xanxus stands on shaky legs. “You going to watch or have more fun, princess? You look good with cum dripping out of you; you look like you’d be happy in a whore house as hostess of an orgy.”

Squalo whines, and Niccola laughs. “She does, doesn’t she? She’s been like this every night since she arrived. Why don’t you come here, lovely, and sit on ’Maro and I’s cocks. Your pretty little ass will feel very good sheathing us simultaneously, princess.”

“Voooiii! Where do I stick my cock then?”

“If you can’t figure it out, I’m sure our Skies will come up with an option, Squala. Shoving both their cocks in your ass would probably work as a boding exercise, too; Nonna acted as a conduit for a pair of Skies once up a time -”

“Voooiii. Those won’t _both_ fit -”

“Help me show off, Nicco, ’Maro?” Their Sun and Lightning laugh, and rearrange themselves; it’s not the first time he’s done this, and they press close together, ’Maro holding their cocks tightly. He lowers himself between them, lining himself up - he’s fairly sure he’s in the process of sparking, and he did still need to be sure it was Dino’s - and Squalo makes a small disbelieving noise as his ass swallows both cocks easily. (Well, he was making it look easy; even for him with the alteration, two Cavallone cocks in his ass left him feeling delightfully and almost painfully full and at some point he wanted to see if he could find the right set of angles to have Dino in his cunt as well as Nicc and ’Maro in his ass. He had an idea, but he needed space to experiment, like the paddock. He was sure Nuvola would stand guard while he got well reamed if he asked nicely.)

“Voooiii?!”

“It’s a Mist alteration and good genetics, and it feels fucking fantastic to be crammed full. I want to try a third cock in my cunt at some point. Now are you going to let me suck you off, Squala, or are you going to see if your ass can take two thick cocks?”

The Rain’s answer is made for him; Dino twists in a surprisingly athletic motion and slides into Squalo’s loosened ass, punching a sound of protest out of him. “You sure a second cock will fit, princess? He’s really fucking tight -”

“- you’ll both fit. But I think Xan’s a bit impatient, Dino; why don’t you just spread your legs for him?” His Sky makes a grumbly sound. “You can double or triple team Squala once you’ve sealed this. And you like cock, I know you do.” Dino complies, and Niccola kisses his neck pulling him down and rearranging them so Romario can get a better angle to fuck him vigorously. 

“Fuck, gods, that feels -”

“Fuck your Flame into him, too, Xan, not just your cock. Like you did when you pinned Squala down and made him take it the first time -” he lets his Mist and a little bit of his Sky wrapped up in illusion out and tangled himself into the building conflagration, too; he’d studied pair bonds after they realised what he and Byakuran could have been, the hows and whys and possibilities inherent in them, and there was a moment where he could make it a three-way triad bond if he could twist things just right, and then even if his Sky healed fully from what he’d put himself through in the Future That Wouldn’t Be, he wouldn’t be tempted to bond beyond their set.

He feels the moment Xanxus complies and wraps himself and his Flames around the forming bond, fitting himself into it almost seamlessly, and that has him shrieking, his body convulsing around the two thick cocks buried inside it, every Flame in the room sparking and expanding to its full capacity for brief, brilliant moment. (Too many sparks; he’d have to investigate and see if he could put those sparks in stasis. They were all too young, and male pregnancy too iffy without someone like Shamal around or the ability to cheat by being a Home Sky.)

“Gods, what the fuck was _that_?!”

“The formation of a full dual-Sky bond. And the nominal conception of um, six Flames? I suspect Nonna could help put them in stasis so we can deal with them safely.” (He knew how-to, but it was one lesson he suspected was better coming from the older Mist.) “I’d probably talk through bringing one to term with Nonna. I should be well grown enough -”

“Voooiii?!”

“We’ll explain later. Once you’ve been more thoroughly fucked, Squala. If you can still yell, -”

“Does that mean you need more, too, princess?”

“If I say yes please, will you make it _ache_, Nicco?” Their Lightning laughs, and pulls out just enough to rearrange their bodies; Romario on the bottom, cradling his form, and then Niccola’s over him, pressing him into their Sun and forcing his poor overstretched ass to let him back in again.

“Like this?” Niccola snaps his hips and he shrieks into Romario’s forceful kiss; he clenches exhausted muscles in confirmation and their Lightning sets a brutal pace matched only by the sounds the three on the bed are making. (From Squalo’s squeals he’s in the middle now; he clearly had stretched despite the lack of deliberate alteration and was definitely content with his stuffed state.)

He's in _heaven_.


End file.
